To Kill a Hero
by MrRigger
Summary: A year after the movie, and a new person comes to Sky High. Multiple Pairings. Rated T for violence and language. On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first Sky High story. It does have an OC. I would like reviews, even if it is just to say you liked it. However, longer reviews may make for a better story.**

**Blanket Disclaimer: This disclaimer applies to the entire story. I do not own Sky High or its affiliates, and am not making any money off this story. Anything you recognize is not mine, and I do not claim anything of the sort. Don't sue me.**

**Second Author's note: The power families included in the story do not belong to me. They are the property of Jeune Chat, and her wonderful story, War and Peace in Mind. I highly recommend you go read it.  
**

----------------------------

BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!

My hand shot out from underneath the covers and I smacked the floor a few times before I found the snooze button.

I made my way down the hall into kitchen area and threw a Hot Pocket in the microwave. I took out the bread and meat, intent on making a sandwich to go along with it, when my dad called out to me from the bathroom.

"Hey boy, don't ya go forgetting today's your first day at that fancy new school!"

I chuckled to myself, my dad's Irish accent was always more pronounced when he was shouting or emotional, otherwise, you had to listen to find it. "I didn't forget, how could I? Not like I want to go anyway," I added under my breath.

It was true. I didn't want to go to Sky High. I was perfectly happy where I had been, but after the extensive amount of fights I had gotten in last year, my old school made it clear they didn't want me coming back. So Sky High it was.

The fights weren't really my fault, per se. And I never started any of them. Well, not unprovoked anyway. I was just easily offended, not bad tempered, but easily offended, loved to fight, and was good at it. And being how I hated seeing other people picked or beat on, I ended up in a lot of fights I didn't have to be in. Of course it didn't help that I wasn't the most sociable person in the world. Even the people I helped out I didn't talk with. They were either afraid I was going to beat them up too, or offended I fought their battle for them. I didn't understand it, but played it up. I didn't like people for the most part, and anything that kept them away from me I was fine with.

I was best around small groups of people, when I did have to interact. Especially those who weren't easily upset. Unfortunately, those types of people weren't in great supply in high school, so I was best as a loner. I wasn't particularly closed off about my personal life; I just like to be left alone. It worked so far; maybe I could keep it up at the new school.

"Get a move on, don't want to be late on your first day," my dad said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Don't be so sure of that," I muttered.

"I heard that. And let me rephrase that. You don't get to be late on the first day of school, and that's final."

People always said that my dad and I looked alike; I could see where they were coming from. We both had short black hair that stayed flat on our heads, no matter what anyone tried to do otherwise. We were about average height, with a broad build. We weren't fat, but we weren't muscular either. We were a strange mix of the two that looked weird on some people, but worked for us. Neither of us was particularly attractive, with hard lines, adding unwanted age to our faces. Even me, at sixteen, looked older than that. Of course, scars from the fights I had been in didn't help me any.

"Why do I have to get out to the bus so early again?"

"The bus only comes out here for you and another boy, the rest of the kids are on the other side of town apparently," my dad explained. "Now get your food and go, eat on the way."

I set out of the apartment, stuffing half the Hot Pocket in my mouth, knowing my dad was going to be off himself in the next few minutes, off to a day as a police detective.

I finished my breakfast long before the bus pulled up, annoying me to no end.

"How regular is the bus here?" I asked the slightly green glowing bus driver.

"Ron Wilson, bus driver will always be here right on time. And this is the time I'm supposed to be here."

_Great,_ I groaned mentally. I trudged to the back of the bus, and took a seat, pulling out my book. Maybe if I were reading, people would leave me alone.

A few minutes later, the bus lurched to a stop. A boy wearing a leather jacket and red streaks in his hair got on the bus and took the seat across the aisle from me. "Hey," was all he said to me and a nod was all he got in return. Pulling out a book of his own, I figured I was in the clear for having to worry about conversation, at least until we hit the better part of town.

I periodically glanced out the window, just to keep a bearing on my surroundings. The houses started getting nicer and manicured lawns started to appear, and I grew uncomfortable. Call me strange, but I was much more at home on a dirty street with broken bottles than in a brightly lit suburb. It was just the way I grew up.

Teens began filling the bus more regularly now, and my nervousness grew. As I mentioned before, I don't do well in crowds, but I also have a touch of claustrophobia. Not so much that I'm incapacitated, but enough so that I'm more irritable and jumpy.

As the bus continued its route, a short black boy wearing a yellow shirt and orange jacket followed by a slightly Asian girl sat down in front of the boy across from me. I was surprised when they started talking with him, and even more surprised when he talked back. The other two seemed a great deal friendlier than the boy across from me, but he certainly didn't shun their conversation. I noticed the boy with glasses look over at me, and I turned my attention back to my book for the rest of the ride.

Well, until we went off the end of a bridge. Then I just tried to stay as stone-faced as possible.

I hate flying.

--

"Okay, what you need to do first is go down to see Coach Boomer for power placement. That will help determine your schedule for the year." The secretary looked at her watch. "If you hurry, you should be able to make it in time for regular placement with the other new students. The gym's marked on your map."

I nodded and made my way to the gym, snaking through the students cluttering the hallway; preferring that method to muscling my way through. I drew less attention that way.

I wanted to sneak into the gym unnoticed, and I knew that wasn't possible as I heard the heavy door slam behind me, echoing throughout the gymnasium. Everyone's eyes on me made me both nervous and annoyed.

"So we have a straggler, do we?" A man I could only assume was Coach Boomer, due to the fact that his voice filled the room and he dressed with a fashion sense that only a gym teacher had, stood atop a raised platform. "You're the last one. What's your name?"

"Keith Danes."

"Well Keith Danes, get up here and show me your power!"

I walked up the steps with my head level, even though this was one of the last things I wanted to do right now. Being able to hide fear and nervousness was one trait that I was immensely proud of, especially in these moments.

"Well, power up. We haven't got all day!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not?"

"Car!" Boomer called and I heard something unlatch from above me.

_flicker_

An old graffiti covered beater slammed down on top of the spot where I had just been standing. "What the hell are ya doing, ya flaming loudmouth?" I yelled from spot by the bleachers, Irish accent bleeding into my speech.

"That's your power? Running away from trouble?" Boomer laughed, no one joining him.

_flicker_

I was suddenly on the opposite side of Boomer, speaking into his ear from behind his back. "I don't take kindly to people insulting me or my powers, and if you wanted to know, all you had to was ask. I'd be happy to tell you."

I saw Boomer visibly stiffen when he heard my voice behind him, Irish menace tinting my speech, although I was consciously doing it now, and heard a few people gasp. My spirits were lifted at that, knowing that I had already scared a few people away from talking to me.

"I'm a teleporter, three mile range with a flicker of light appearing at both exit and entry points. No known weight limit, although I haven't tested it too far. I know I can take at least two full-grown men with me, beyond that, I don't know. A part of the teleportation gives me a spatial sense, allowing me to 'feel' everything in a twenty-foot radius so I don't end up teleporting into a wall or something. And," I said, the menace leaving as I snaked the last thing that set me apart from normal people from my pants, "I have a prehensile tail."

Indeed, I had a tail. It's about six feet long, flesh colored and forking out into three four inch fingers or prongs, however you want to describe them. It was one of the major things that differed dad and I, other than me being thirty years younger and two inches shorter. Normally I kept it wrapped around my waist to avoid strange looks or frightening people, although I was much more balanced with it out.

"Oh, and one last thing," I said as I started to turn away. "It's not running away. I much prefer 'instantaneous transportation.' Now I believe you're supposed to tell me which group I'm in? Or was this power placement just for show?"

To his credit, the coach's voice didn't waver. "With your power, you'll be in the Permanent Transformation section."

"Thank you."

_flicker_

As soon as I reappeared in the hallway outside the gym, I lost my composure, sucked air, and my hands started shaking.

They didn't stop until I reached the office.

After getting lost twice.

--

I set my tray down at an empty lunch table, pulled out my book and started in on the first of my three sandwiches. A girl with long red hair and bright green clothes sat down across from me, a salad on her tray. "Hey there, I'm Layla Williams," she said as an introduction, much too cheerfully for my tastes and holding her hand out for me to shake.

I looked at her hand for a moment before staring her in the eye again. She looked very familiar, but I couldn't place her face. "Why are you sitting here with me?" I shook her hand anyway; my dad having taught me it was incredibly impolite to not shake a person's hand.

"You were alone and this is my usual table," she explained just as cheerfully.

"How is this your usual table? It's the first freakin day," I asked, and already I knew that her upbeat attitude was going to grate on my nerves.

Another girl joined the table, I recognized her as the girl from the bus that morning. "He sitting with us today?"

"Wait a second, don't I get a say in this?" I protested, but Layla just nodded. The girl with purple streaks in her hair put her lunch down and sat next to Layla.

"Magenta," she introduced herself, "you?"

"Why should I introduce myself, I want to be left alone."

I'm not usually this crass, but I wasn't having a particularly good day. I had to wait for the bus much longer than necessary, forcing me to give up half my normal breakfast, I had to deal with an idiot gym teacher, I kept getting lost, and people wouldn't leave me the hell alone!

This wasn't my worst day by far, but I still wanted it to be over.

A tray clattered down beside me; bring me out of my thoughts again. It was the guy who got on the bus right after me. I forcibly stuck my nose in my book, blocking out everything but _The Hound of the Baskervilles_. Try as I might, I still managed to get their names stuck in my head.

The boy in the orange jacket and glasses, Ethan apparently, tapped me on the shoulder. "Um, are you the guy who snapped at Boomer earlier today? Cause I heard one of the freshmen say something about you being that guy and I—"

I snapped my book shut, effectively cutting him off and causing everyone else at the table to look at me. "Obviously, you all seem to want to talk to me. Why, I'm not sure. But apparently I won't be able to get rid of you, at least not without threatening you with physical injury, and since I promised not to get into a fight, at least not on the first day, that won't work. So I suppose I have no choice but to answer your questions. And don't suggest that I just move somewhere, because I was at this table before you, I shouldn't have to move. Now ask your questions, or leave me the hell alone."

The table just stared at me for a minute, all except Warren, who just went back to reading his book.

Layla was the first to speak. "What's your name?"

I laughed at that. "I guess I haven't introduced myself. Keith Danes. My turn. Where do I recognize you all from?"

They all looked at each other before Zack answered. "Well we did save the school at the last homecoming dance. Put Royal Pain behind bars. Did that thing."

"Hmm. I guess that's it. Your turn."

Ethan spoke this time. "Are you the one you yelled at Boomer?"

"Well, he insulted me, and it really wasn't that bad. Although I'm surprised nobody's called me down to talk with the principal. What are you reading?" I asked, directing my question to Warren.

"The Once and Future King. What's your power?" When the others looked at him, obviously not expecting him to ask any questions. "What? Someone was bound to ask, might as well be me."

I gave them the same rundown of my powers I gave Boomer, expect without the menace. I used my tail to tap Ethan on the shoulder, but quickly wrapped it around in my waist once more. "How in this entire school do I seem to be the only person with a physical mutation? I've been looking around, and I'm the only person who couldn't pass as normal, other than that science teacher with the big head."

Ethan took this question. "There are actually a fairly small number of heroes with physical mutations. The numbers run higher in villains, but I'm not sure of the actual statistics. Although, you would think there would be more in a school like this. And there is the kid with the six arms."

"He doesn't always have them," Magenta said. "He only has them out when he needs them. Other than that he sucks them back in his body. Looks freaky when he does it."

"Great. Next question."

They glanced among each other before letting Ethan take this one too. "Who are your parents? I can't think of anyone that matches your powers, at least no combination that's feasible."

"You probably won't. I'm a first generation. Dad's a cop, and Mom used to be a teacher. I heard the Commander and Jetstream's kid goes here. Any idea who they are?" I asked.

Will raised his hand. "That's me, actually. How'd you know their kid goes here, but you didn't know it was me?"

"I've heard some things, but it is my first day, so give me a break. Why's that blonde chick over there keep sending looks at you like she wants to rip your throat out?" The table followed my eyes, and collectively winced.

"Cold hearted bitch," I heard Warren mutter.

Layla leaned close and spoke so she hoped Warren wouldn't hear. "They used to date. He's still bitter."

"Why do you want to be left alone?" Magenta asked.

I had to think of the best way to phrase my answer so I wouldn't offend them too bad. "I'm not a social creature by nature. I tend to run more on the offensive most of the time, even though I don't always mean it, but I'm a nice enough guy once you spend enough time to get used to me. I speak my mind, especially when I shouldn't. Like Warren, I think you need to get over it yourself, and then go over to the girl over there, tell her to get over it and leave you alone. That probably wasn't the best thing to say right now, but I wanted to say, so I did. I was also picked on as a kid, least until dad put me in karate. Still got in fights, but I didn't lose near as many of them. People normally avoid me, and I don't have the best social skills. Good enough answer for ya?"

"Yeah." The raised eyebrows and the quick look away told me that was definitely more than she expected.

They all looked at me for a second before I realized what they were waiting for. "It's not my question, it's yours." The crinkled brow look told me they didn't know what I was talking about. "I asked if it was a good enough answer for you. It was a question. Your turn."

Zach asked this time. "Yo man, you said your mom used to be a teacher. What's up with the used to be?"

"She's dead. Hard to be a teacher if you aren't alive anymore."

Layla gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry. How'd it happen?"

"Convenience store robbery when I was seven. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I get two questions now. Which teacher do you all hate the most?"

They looked at each other for a second before saying together, "Boomer."

"For some reason, I'm not surprised. Will, just how pressured do you feel to live up to your parents reputation?"

I never got my answer, because the bell rang, signaling the next class. "Guess that gives you some time to think on it. See you all later."

--

I only got lost a few times that afternoon, and missed aggravating anybody else. And after I started to look around to see who was in my classes, I figured out Will was in most of them.

But halfway through my last class, the thing I was anticipating all day finally happened. And so I that was how I came to be where I was currently.

"You see Mr. Danes, we have rules here for a reason. We have students here who have extraordinary gifts, and they need a certain amount of control in order to learn best."

I was sitting in Principal Powers' office, listening to her explain to me what I had done wrong that morning.

"The teachers at this school need to be treated with respect, in order to keep control."

I held up my hand to cut Powers off. Not the best idea in the world, but I did it. "Can I ask you a question before you get too involved in your little speech? I'm sure it's very good, but I need to know something."

The look on the principal's face told me she wasn't used to being interrupted. But she nodded for me to ask my question anyway. "Why wasn't I called down here earlier today instead of now? I would have thought you would have been all over me, what with your need for your teachers to be respected."

Powers had a strange look on her face for a second before she forced it away. "Well you're certainly more perceptive than most of the other students here," she muttered under her breath, and I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Comes from being raised by a homicide detective," I reasoned with a shrug. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear her comment, but I just couldn't resist. I really needed to stop. "But now that you know I don't fool as easily as most of the student body, give it to me straight. Why did you leave me alone for most of the day?"

Powers sighed, and I realized this wasn't something she was used to. I figured whenever a student usually talked back to her, it wasn't to get more information out of her; they just wanted to insult her.

"One of the main reasons you weren't called down immediately was because while you were not particularly tactful, you didn't attack anyone, cause any damage, or do anything that could get you sent down here. The only thing that would merit disciplinary action was calling Coach Boomer a quote 'flaming loudmouth.' Which, for future reference, is a bad idea. He is rather sensitive when it comes to his power."

"I figured that after I got done talking to him. He also doesn't like people standing behind him either."

"Yes, well, that's another thing. The Silencer once attacked him from behind and put him on the inactive list for two weeks. He's been wary of being in that situation ever since."

I nodded. "Makes sense. And I remember reading about that actually. His power comes from his mouth, so he can't really do anything to someone behind him."

"Correct. I have a feeling you're too smart for your own good. So why are you sixteen and in tenth grade? You should be a junior, at least."

"Failed sixth grade. Too many suspension days makes Keith fail a grade. That's the problem with hating bullies with a passion and liking to fight."

"That brings me to another point. Fighting is not tolerated."

"Unless sanctioned by the school."

"Sky High doesn't sanction fighting," Powers reinforced.

"I've been here a day, and I've already heard tell of something called, what was it, Save the Citizen?"

"That is not sanctioned fighting. Save the Citizen is a way for students to test their powers in a safe and controlled environment. We allow the students to test their powers against each other so that they have a better idea of how to face another super powered person in the real world."

"Okay, fine, I'll leave that alone for now. But why do you do Power Placement?"

Powers looked at me like I was missing the obvious. "Power Placement is set to allow the students to show their powers, so that we may put them in the proper classes. It used to be a way to divide the students into heroes and sidekicks, but after the events of last year, we have since done away with that system. It is now used to divide people into the power families of Energy Producers, Shape Shifters, Mental Abilities, and Permanent Transformation."

I shook my head. "That's a load of bull and you know it. There's no way that's what it is."

I thought shooting my mouth off and questioning school policies would have gotten me an even longer lecture than normal by now, so I was surprised by the way Principal Powers was talking to me like an adult rather than a student. It was something I wasn't used to, but it was good, and I was going to milk it for all it was worth. However, I also knew that I was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, for one, on the medical forms that all students have to fill out, there's a section where you're required to fill out what powers you have. Power Placement may have been a way to separate sidekicks and heroes in the past, but now it's not necessary. You can get everyone's power from there and separate them into power families that way."

Powers raised an eyebrow. I noticed that while she had been stiff backed at the start of the meeting, she was much more relaxed now. "Are you suggesting that we abolish Power Placement?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. It doesn't make sense with the reasons you're using now. However, you shouldn't just do away with it. I can't speak for anyone else, but for me, before I came here, only two people had seen me use my power. I've practiced with it ever since I powered up, but I didn't show it off."

"That's a good idea. Now I don't have all your paperwork right here, so can you tell me when you first powered up?"

"I powered up early. Normal age is what, ten to twelve?" At her nod, I continued. "I powered up when I was seven. That makes for nine years of practice. So I'm experienced in using my powers, but like I said, only two people have seen me use them, and I'm related to both of them. So if other students are anything like me, they aren't used to performing their powers in public. This makes for difficult times when you're trying to do something, but you're too embarrassed to show your power to other people. The system you have in place is useless for what it's being used for, but since you make everyone show his or her power on the first day, you don't have to worry about people being shy about their powers. You eliminate the embarrassment factor straight out."

"Now I have a question for you."

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Just when did you come up with these philosophies on Sky High? You've only been here one day."

"You can't think I would come to a school like this without doing at least a little bit of research on it first. I'd be a bad detective that way." At this point, I had the grace to redden in shame. "And I have a tendency to space out and think on other things in class."

"Well that is something you'll have to work on if you want to succeed here. But from what I've seen, you'll do fine, as long as you don't make enemies of the entire student body."

"Thanks for not giving me detention, but I think the bell's about to ring, isn't it?" I pointed at a clock on the wall.

Principal Powers smiled, and waved me out of the room. The bell did ring before I made it back to class so I just started out to the bus.

It wasn't too strange that I was able to talk to Principal Powers so easily. As I reiterate, I was a loner at my last school. However, I was always able to talk with my dad's friends from work. Probably not the best people to talk to at times, but I got along with them. Although they always seemed to bring up the fact that the school bad boy was friends with cops, and that annoyed me to no end.

"Can I sit here?"

I had taken my seat at the back of the bus once again, and Ethan was standing in the aisle next to me.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, just don't talk to me."

"Still want to be left alone?"

"Very much so…but I also don't do flying well."

As the rest of the people from lunch sat in the seats around me, I had the feeling I had acquired some friends, whether I wanted them or not.

--------------------------------

**Ending note: Please tell me what you think of the story, especially Keith, if he's too Gary-Stuish, or anything else that might make him work better. I'll definitely take it into consideration, and any suggestions for the story are appreciated as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Something I think I should explain now is that when Keith is explaining about himself, it isn't always true. He's generally more personable than he thinks himself to be, and enjoys people more than he realizes. My reasons for doing this is that when people describe themselves, they are usually inaccurate. I'm trying to make it believable, and I think Keith describing himself in an inaccurate manner makes it so. He's usually much better at describing other people. Thanks for reading and please review.**

-----------------------------------------

"Our first major topic of discussion will be the weaknesses of powers." Miss Strom, a gray haired lady and the Power Development professor, stood at the head of the class, five minutes before the bell was to ring. "Many people focus too much on the strengths of powers, but forget to defend against the exploitable points. Villains are almost always defeated this way. They overestimate their own powers and underestimate their enemy. However, the same can be said for some heroes."

"That is why," Miss Strom revealed the blackboard, "You will be pairing up to do a report on your own weaknesses. And I don't want a simple list of ways you can be injured; I want a discussion on how your powers can be exploited. What are some things that pose unique problems for you? How can these be countered? What are ways you can change these weaknesses to be strengths?" The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. "And that is all the time we have for today. This is due Friday, and I won't accept any attempts to turn in anything late."

It had been a week since I had started Sky High, and it really wasn't as bad as I had made it out to be. Other than having to fly every day, it was okay. Layla and her friends kept finding me everyday, and they weren't that bad to talk with. I still preferred being left alone most of the time, but most of the time, they didn't give me much of a choice in the matter. Even though Layla was the energetic in trying to get me to stop resisting and just be friends, I saw Will the most. He was in most of my classes, seeing as how we were in the same power family.

"Hey Keith, wait up!" Will called for me as I was walking out the door, and I stopped, any reason to keep off that demon bus was good enough for me.

"Yeah Will, what do ya need?"

"Do you want to be my partner? I mean, if we work together, you won't have to deal with someone you don't know."

"I suppose that can work. Just so long as I don't have to work with Jake. The six arms are a little weird."

Will laughed at that, and I scratched the top of my head with my tail before wrapping it around my waist again. "But I guess I don't have much room to talk."

"So when do you want to work on it?"

I thought about my schedule for a second before answering. "I'm working all this week, but I've got some time before I start today. Stay on the bus with me and we can do it now."

"Sure, I've just got to call my mom and tell her what's going on."

As we made our way out to the bus, we picked up the rest of the gang, and even though I still felt like an outsider, they pulled me in more and more. Except for when the bus was in flight. At that point, I just stuck my nose in my book and tried not to think about how we were defying the law of gravity. And everyone left me alone after I nearly lost it all over Zach.

The bus touched down on the closed off ramp, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know, you don't have to worry about flying," Ethan said. "There has yet to be a Sky High bus to break down in flight."

"So there's been buses to break down other times."

"Well, they've been in accidents, but even if anything happened, Will would just fly out and hold the bus up till we could set down somewhere."

"…So instead of a bus breaking the law of gravity, I'm supposed to be worried about a fifteen year old breaking the law of gravity."

"Will, this is our stop," Layla announced.

"Oh yeah, I have to work on a project with Keith today, I'll be home in a few hours if you still want to hang out."

"No, it's fine," Layla said as her face dropped slightly and she got off the bus.

We finished the bus ride through the suburbs and it was soon just Warren, Will and I. I could tell Will was the most uncomfortable with the silence; he didn't even have something to read. I pulled my extra book out of my backpack and threw it to him.

I looked out of the window at just the right time to see my destination pass by. "Hey Ron, can you let me off here?" I called.

"No can do. It's not your stop, so I can't let you off." Ron tweaked his hat and went back to driving.

"Will, it's less of a walk if we get off now. Can you convince Ron Wilson, bus driver, to let us off now?"

Will shrugged and walked up to the front of the bus, said a few words, and the bus slowed to a stop. I shook my head and grabbed my stuff, nodded a good-bye to Warren and walked off the bus. "Why does Ron do what you ask, but not me?"

Will shrugged again. "My parents. They hold a lot of sway, even if I don't want them to."

"Hmm. I just thought he didn't like me. And here we are," I said, gesturing to the building we were in front of.

"It's a bar."

"A bar and grill. Big difference."

Will was wary as we walked in, even if I had no idea why. "Hey there Uncle Sean. This is Will. He's with me."

My Uncle Sean stood behind the bar, drying a glass. He was a good deal heavier than dad or me and balding. He had bought the bar a few years ago, and I became the mascot of sorts. And when I turned fourteen I started helping out wherever I could.

"What're you doing here so early? You're not working till six."

"I know. Me and Will here are working on a project. Think we can use the back room?"

"Sure boy, you know that room better than me, but couldn't you do this back at your apartment?"

"I could, but if we got wrapped up in the project, I might be late for work. And I'm hungry."

Uncle Sean gave a great belly laugh. "The grill needs to be fired, but go ahead. And you're always hungry."

"That's true, but you know I need it."

Uncle Sean jerked his head back towards the back room, and I motioned for Will to follow me.

After setting up our stuff and I fired the grill, we got down to work.

"So what really messes you up?" I asked. "Super strong and flying, nothing really jumps out at me."

Will thought a moment. "Well, flying takes more out of me than using my strength does. I know my mom can fly a lot longer than I can, and I can't go quite as fast as her. The same thing goes for my dad. I'm strong, but he can lift a few tons more than me."

"Alright, so if you had to fight your mom and dad, they'd probably win."

"I can't fight my parents! What are you talking about?"

"Well, I guess that's another weakness. Your morals."

"My morals?" With that tone of voice, I knew I had succeeded in offending Will. It hadn't been my goal, but I had done it, so now I had to fix it.

I held up my hands in a placating manner. "Don't get me wrong, morals are great, morals are necessary, but yours will probably put you in a position you don't want to be in someday. Think about it. You won't let innocent people get hurt, right?"

"Right."

"You won't fight your parents, right?"

"Right."

"What if a mad scientist scrambled your parents brains, and they were threatening the city. You have to choose: fight your parents or let innocent people get hurt. Which one will it be?"

Will stumbled over his next few words and fixed me with a glare, something he didn't seem too good at. His face didn't lend itself to being angry. "I'd have to fight my parents, wouldn't I? They wouldn't want me to let them hurt anyone, and I know they can take it."

"See, it's still a weakness. It took you a little over seven seconds to decide that you would fight them. And that was without looking your parents in the eye. If they were right there in front of you, it would probably take longer. And if the Commander knows where to strike, he could knock down an entire building in seven seconds, while your mom starts in on you. There's a lot of things that people don't think about with that."

"What would you do?" I wasn't startled by the question; I was expecting Will to ask me actually.

"I'd fight. I don't have near the problem that you have though. If I were facing the Commander and Jetstream, I would fight right away, but I don't have the parent aspect blinding me. And if it were my dad, I'd still do it. I want to try to keep everyone safe, and that means stopping people who want to hurt others, even if it's someone you love. If it happened to you, I'd do everything possible to stop you, and I hope you'd do the same for me."

"That was…deep."

I shrugged. "Well, on the rare occasion you all actually do leave me alone, I do a good amount of thinking. And philosophizing with the cops at the bar is always fun."

While Will couldn't pull off a convincing scowl, he had apparently mastered the crinkled brow look. "Cops?"

"Remember how I said my dad was cop? Seeing as how this is my uncle's place, he gets all the guys from his precinct to drink here. This is mostly a cop bar. Other people come in too, but mostly just cops."

I got up and made sure the grill was hot; by now it should have been. I threw a bit of prime rib on, motioning to Will if he wanted one. He waved me off, and while I stayed at the grill, I brought the conversation back to the place it was supposed to be. "So other than your indecisiveness in the face of a tough moral decision, and simply being overpowered, what are some other things that get to you?"

"Well, I can't fly too high, or else the air gets too thin and I get light headed. If I stayed up there too long, I suppose I'd pass out."

"Okay, good. What else?"

"I'm not as durable as my dad."

I flipped my prime rib. "Can I get an example?"

"We can both take a lot of punishment, but he can last longer than me. Last week, we were fighting this giant robot, and we both got smacked into the ground. He got up a whole lot quicker than me. And when we got shocked with a stun beam, he started moving around before I did."

"Anything else?"

I could tell Will was running out of ideas, but I could tell that there was more left. "I can deal with hot and cold pretty well. Electricity gets to me though. Wait a second, why are we just doing my weaknesses? I haven't gotten anything from you."

"I suppose that's true. One of the biggest things is my metabolism. Teleportation takes a lot of energy, so I need to eat a lot. And even if I'm not teleporting, I still need more food than normal. If I had my way, I'd eat six or seven meals a day. As it stands, I can't do that, so I that's why eat so much when I get the chance. If I don't get enough food, I tend to get food any way I can, whether I want to or not. Hunger just takes over. But that's really only if I go more than two days without getting something to eat. But if I don't eat for a day, I can't power up at all."

I pulled my prime rib off the grill, placing it on a piece of bread. "And then there's my tail. It's great as an extra limb; it's a lot more versatile than you might think. But it's really sensitive, especially if you step on it."

"How sensitive?" Will asked.

"You ever been kicked in the sac?"

Will winced instinctively. "That bad?"

I nodded, my mouth full of prime rib sandwich. Swallowing, I elaborated. "Only instead of being kicked, imagine someone just standing on you like that. I've gotten to where I instinctively wrap it around my waist and position myself so that I'm never sitting on it. Of course laying on my back isn't particularly enjoyable either, and I can never where tight pants. There's whole squish factor that you don't want to think about."

"So other than you needing to eat a lot and a sensitive tail, is that it?"

"Not remotely. I can take a beating from a normal person better than most, but if I caught a backhand from someone like you, I'd be down for the count. Ten years of karate toughened me up, so I can handle myself fine, but no super durability here. I also get overheated rather easily."

I tore into my sandwich now, not waiting for Will to ask me about anything else, but hey, I was hungry. "You know you screwed up with Layla this afternoon, right?"

Another crinkled brow look. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, my dad taught me how to read people fairly well. But I'm nowhere near as good as he is at that. And the way Layla's face fell when you told her you were blowing her off to come hang out with me, she's not happy with you."

"I never told her I was blowing her off. I said I was working with you on a project."

I smiled, shaking my head. "That's not what she heard. And she was probably bothered that you didn't tell her when you met up with her. That should have been the first thing you said."

"She said she was fine."

I shook my head again. "You really are clueless. I, who tries to stay away from any and all relationships, have more knowledge than you. That's impressive. Listen, whenever a girl says she's fine, she's not fine. She's probably far from fine."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"I didn't say it made sense, remember that Layla is a girl. She doesn't have to make sense if she doesn't want to."

"…What?"

"From what I've heard from Warren and the others, she took several years to admit her feelings to you, and it took the entire school being threatened by a psychopath with a strange gun for that to happen."

"I guess." Will shrugged. "But we're dating now, she doesn't have to hide anything anymore."

"You really don't get it, do you? You're dating, so you should know what she wants even more than before. And considering before was best friend status, you don't have a whole lot of room to work with."

"How do you know all this?" Will threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Like I said, your friends like to talk and I've spent several years listening to people with problems out at the bar. I suggest groveling and presents. If nothing else, you need to call her tonight. Just be glad she doesn't know you're hanging out in a bar."

--

Layla sat at her usual booth in the Paper Lantern, Warren wearing his apron and hair pulled back, just like every time he worked. "I just don't understand him some times. He's so sweet, but then he just goes and does something stupid like this."

Warren reached over the table, and grabbed her hand, effectively shutting her up. "Layla. I just sat down. What are you talking about?"

Layla sighed. "It's Will. I was going to hang out with him today, watch a movie, eat some popcorn, and…well you know."

"Yeah, you were going to make out until his parents caught you. Go on."

Layla blushed deep, and continued. "He blew me off to go hang out with Keith."

"I was there this afternoon. They're working on a project for Strom. And besides, you know as well as I do that Keith barely wants to hang out with us at school, much less out of it."

"But he knew what I wanted to do today," she protested.

Warren fixed her with a look. "Did you tell him straight out what you wanted to do?"

Layla shook her head.

"Then he didn't know. Will is a good guy, but he's an idiot. He's proven this many times. Will doesn't understand people. He doesn't. The most basic things tend to slip past him, even if it's staring him right in the face. You were in love with him for what was it, five _years_, before he realized it, and then it took me laying it flat out for him. He. Didn't. Know."

"……He should have," she mumbled.

Warren groaned. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation again. "Why should he have known?"

"He's been my best friend since first grade, and we've been dating for almost a year. He knows me better than anyone else. Why can't he see what's right in front of him?"

"Number one, he's too innocent. It's one of things you love most about him, but it's also one of your biggest aggravations. Number two, he can't read people to save his life. This is also something that you know. And you know what aggravates me about you and him?"

"What?"

"That you can't find someone else to go to with this. You both make me use up my breaks giving you advice about things you should fix yourself." Warren smacked his hands against the table and pushed himself up, leaving Layla by herself.

"Fine, but don't expect me to help you when you're having problems," she called after him; already knowing the threat was idle.

--

"Hey dad, can you come give me a ride home?" Will said into his phone as I wrapped an apron around my waist for my six o'clock shift. "I was working on a project with Keith. I told mom about it. I'd go home myself, but it's not dark enough yet. … Where am I? I'm at O'Henry's Bar and Grill. … Why am I there? It's Keith's uncle's place. … No, dad I haven't been drinking. … Yes dad, I'm sure. … Great, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Does your dad know how to get here?" I asked.

"I think so. He didn't ask."

"Great. And no offense, but you're not really allowed to be back here while I'm not back here with you. Just wait out at the bar till your dad gets here." I stuck my head out the doorway to see who was at the bar. "It's still kinda slow, but it should pick up pretty quick, so don't say anything to make anyone mad."

"Why would I do that?"

"You did it to Layla this afternoon."

Will tried his best to glare, but he hadn't improved in the few hours we had worked. He packed up his stuff and took a seat at the bar away from everyone else. A few minutes passed and the front door banged open.

"Sean, tonight we celebrate!" My dad, followed by most of the precinct, burst into the bar.

Uncle Sean started to pull beers as I grabbed glasses. "No problem Patty, but why?"

"We caught the guy who killed the woman over at the Northside Apartments. We've been looking for him for two weeks. He confessed and so we celebrate!"

I had to hold back my laughter. Will's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. I couldn't really blame him. A bunch on cops looking to get drunk was a startling sight if you weren't used to it. "It's okay Will, they're harmless. Mostly. Just don't tell any cop jokes."

Will tried his hardest to stay away from the rest of the people at the bar, but it was futile. When my dad wanted to celebrate, everyone celebrated. Whether they wanted to or not. Whether he knew them or not. And so it came to be that Will was seated with a soda amongst people he didn't know, listening to stories about people he didn't know.

A man wearing clothes of a much better quality than normally seen in the bar came in, a pair of black glasses adorning his face. He looked around for someone, and I walked over to him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my son, Will Stronghold?"

"Sure, no problem. Hey Will, your ride's here." I turned back to the man I could only assume was Will's dad. "Are you going to join us for a drink? Some of the best people around are in here right now."

"No, I think we'll just go. Dinner's waiting for us at home."

I nodded to Murphy, saying I was going to get his food in a second. "Well, if you ever want to have a drink, we'll be here."

--

"Who was that son?" Steve asked as he and Will climbed in the car.

"That was Keith. I know I told you about him."

"Well, I'm not sure if I want you hanging out in a bar. You don't need to be around people drinking all the time."

"Are you saying you don't want me to hang out with Keith anymore? Because that's not going to happen. I see him every day, and he's in most of my classes."

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop talking with him, I just don't want you hanging around the wrong kind of people," Steve reasoned.

"They aren't the wrong kind of people. Most everyone in there was a cop!" Will protested. "And really, they had some interesting stories."

"Not as interesting as some of the things your old man could tell you," Steve scoffed.

Will put on a serious face. "I know. But sometimes, don't you think it could be interesting to hear something from the other half of law enforcement?"

Steve considered it for a moment. "I suppose it could be informative, but next time you have a project, just have him over to the house."

Will knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his father at the moment, so he just sat back and didn't say anything for the rest of the ride home.

--

Will dialed the number he had long since learned by heart, and heard it ring twice before it picked up. "Hey Layla."

"_Hello Will. What do you need?"_

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come over, or maybe get a late dinner at the Paper Lantern?"

"_I've already been there once today. I'm kinda busy right now actually. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Well, o-okay. See you tomorrow."

--

"O'Henry's Bar and Grill, Keith speaking, how may I help you?"

"_Keith? It's Will. You were right about Layla not being happy with me. She didn't even want to talk to me."_

"Why are you calling me about this? I'm working."

"_Do you have any ideas for how to make her not mad at me?"_

"Go over to her house and grovel. Chocolate wouldn't hurt either."

"_Thanks."_

"Oh, and Will?"

"_Yeah?"_

"The only time you're allowed to call me at work is if you're ordering food. Never with relationship problems. Those you handle yourself or come in and sit at the bar."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: The character for Warren's mom was inspired by Jeune Chat's character of Joy Peace, go read her story. It's better than mine. If you have any questions, review, and I'll answer them the best as I can without giving away too much of the story. It may not look like it now, but I am going somewhere with this.  
**

----------------------------------------------------

"So Flyman was a scientist who tried to make a teleportation chamber, but when he tested it, a fly crawled in the tube with him, and it mutated him, right?"

"No Zach, that's not right. Although it does sound familiar," Ethan explained. "Flyman was a mad scientist who crossed human and animal DNA to make his minions. When he went to cross his own DNA, he grabbed the wrong sample, and instead of the lion he wanted, he grabbed the fly DNA."

It was a few days after Will and Layla's spat, and we were at Will's house, studying. Warren had opted out for a shift at the Paper Lantern, and I had almost done the same, but Wednesday was always slow for us, and my uncle believed that school was more important, so study I did.

"Why do we have to study this again?" I asked. Perhaps study wasn't the best word for what we were doing. Everyone was studying while I read a book and made little comments about the curriculum.

"Because if we don't Medulla will fail us," Magenta said.

"Ah, of course. But he does know that not everyone has super intelligence, doesn't he?"

"Not usually," she muttered.

"Do you kids need something to eat?" Mrs. Stronghold asked from the kitchen.

A chorus of various answers was returned, the loudest being my, "Absolutely!" A minute later, she placed a plate of sandwiches on the coffee table, and my hand shot out to grab a few.

The studying continued for another hour or so, and I finished half the plate myself. Mr. Stronghold broke up the studying around nine, sending all us home. Layla and Zach split off quickly, and Ethan, Magenta, and I all kept walking. Ethan headed up a driveway and Magenta and I continued on. A silence descended as Ethan left, but it wasn't an awkward one. I had grown comfortable enough to not completely shun the others, but I usually preferred the time I spent alone, when I could get it.

"Where do you live?" Magenta asked a minute or two later, breaking the silence.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you get on before me, and I was wondering how long your walk home."

I thought about it a moment, I had never really thought about it before. "About twenty minutes or so, not a big deal."

"My house is right up here, I'll ask my mom to give you a ride."

I waved it off, not wanting to put anyone out. "Don't worry about it, like I said, its no big deal. And besides I was going to drop by and see if my uncle needed any help at the bar. That's only about fifteen."

"Alright, whatever."

Silence came once again, and I said good-bye as Magenta headed up to her house. I knew most of friend's parents were much more well off than my dad, but it still felt strange, seeing how large their houses were, when I lived in a small apartment. I was happy for them, and I much preferred the city to the suburbs, so I wasn't sure what the feeling was. I knew it wasn't jealousy, but it was still annoying.

Five minutes from the bar, a man stepped out in my path, two teens flanking his sides, all wearing gray somewhere on their person.

"Yo man, pay the toll," the largest, a few inches taller than me and about fifty pounds heavier, said.

"Right, why would I do that? After all, this is my neighborhood, not yours," bits of Irish dripping into my voice.

I heard one of the shorter ones whisper something about not angering the Snakes, the local Irish gang. I knew my dad's precinct didn't like them, but they were very quiet, and didn't cause any trouble so a tentative peace was established, but they were also very protective of their small territory. A moment flickered across my mind, a time ten years previous, the last gang war the Snakes had been involved in, and the violence that had happened.

I hadn't lied to the others about what had happened to my mother, but I had left out the details. It was a robbery that had killed her, but it was also gang violence. A few members of a rival gang had gone in for a quick smash and grab, but a few Snakes had been in there as well. My mother had been caught in the crossfire, and it was the event that started the last war.

I knew lying was wrong, especially to your friends, but it was one event in my past that I hated talking about.

The best way to see that I would be able to talk my way out of this situation, and nothing more came of it.

The worst way to see it was I ended up beating them, and have them go back to the leader, telling him that one of the Snakes had done it, and have another war start.

"Everyone pays the toll," the largest said again, a little more forcefully, after shaking off his friend.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble, so why don't we forget about this and just go on our way?" I held my hands up in a placating manner, truly not wanting to fight.

"Just pay the toll, and we won't have trouble." The leader reached his hand into his pocket and I caught the gleam off the knife blade. "Right?"

"Man, you have no idea how much you don't want to do that now," I warned.

The man snorted and lunged at me, the knife shooting for my stomach. I stepped out of the way and towards the one who hadn't spoken yet, throwing him at my attacker.

That one was pushed out of the way, and the man with the knife stabbed at me again, and as I parried his arm, he jerked, the knife digging into my left forearm before I could get it out of the way; I hadn't expected him to recover so quickly. I gasped in pain, and I shot my knee into his groin, sending him to his knees. I unwrapped my tail from my waist and rewrapped it around my arm, hoped that they hadn't noticed with it being so dark, and punched the two standing in the face. A few quick kicks to the knees made sure they wouldn't be following, probably not walking for a while, and I ran, knowing I had already won as much as I could without getting hurt a lot worse than I already was or killing them.

I made the run to the bar in two minutes flat, sticking to the shadows as much as possible. Not bad considering how much blood I was losing; the cut was a lot deeper than I had initially thought. I threw the back door open with a bang and I yelled.

"Uncle Sean! Get back here now!" I leaned against the door, dizzy from the combination of the sprint and blood loss. "I really need you!"

My uncle ran back, he knew I didn't yell like that unless it was serious. He barely glanced at me before he grabbed a towel and ordered me to wrap in around my arm. "Dear God lad, happened to ya?"

I gasped the words through the pain, sucking air through my teeth. "Three guys…fight…knife cut deep."

At that Uncle Sean gave me another towel and ran back out front, telling people he was closing early, a call for Patty to get in the back, and my dad ran back seconds later.

"Keith! Oh son, what happened?"

"It's deep," I hissed through my teeth, and slumped against a stack of beer cases. "Need to close it…"

The next few minutes were a blur, all I know was that the bar was cleared, and I was loaded into the back of my uncle's beater. My dad shook me, and I jerked back to full consciousness.

"Pull over!" I slurred, pointing at a building down the street. I felt the car swerve, but didn't pay it any mind.

The car jerked to a stop, almost running over the person in front of us. "Watch it!" a familiar voice yelled, and I opened the car door, falling onto the pavement.

The person ran over to me, and I realized he was the reason I pulled us over; it was Warren.

"Warren!" I half-yelled, half-slurred. "Burn it closed!"

Another blur. I know that my dad and uncle argued with finger pointing, but I can't tell you a thing they said. Everything on my arm was unwrapped; one of the towels rolled up and put in my mouth as a gag. Then a searing pain on my arm just before I passed out.

--

I opened my eyes to the sun hitting me in the eyes. There was pain in my arm, but not near as much as I thought there would be. I pushed myself up, and noticed I was someplace I didn't know. _Not a hospital…good._ "Where am I?" I asked, more for my benefit than for an answer.

"You're at my place," I heard a male voice answer. Warren, I placed it as.

"…What?" Just because I could place the voice, doesn't mean I knew why I was there.

"Oh, he's awake, good," I heard a female voice say, but I hadn't heard this one before.

"Why'm I here?" I slurred.

I heard my dad now. "Warren closed up your arm, like you said, then he made us come back here. Turns out his mom is the Dove."

I shot up to a seating position, my eyes much wider. "The Dove?" I gulped.

Let me explain. Most people will tell you their favorite hero is the Commander or Jetstream, maybe the Comet, better known as Principal Powers. But my favorite was always the Dove. She was different than most heroes, simply because of what she did. Her powers were empathy and healing, neither being very common. Instead of being called in to defeat giant monsters, robots, and supervillains like most, she was called in for relief after natural disasters and to calm warring nations, offering her skills to aid in diplomacy.

It was something that made her different, trying to establish peace, rather than just fighting the threats like most heroes. However, after the fall of Baron Battle, she went inactive for several years. She had only become active again in the last year, making me feel a good deal safer. In fact, in the time she had become active again, warring in the Middle East had decreased dramatically.

"Yeah, she healed up most of the damage after I burned you shut." Warren sat down on the couch next to me, and I could tell he wasn't happy about last night.

I heard the _ding_ of a microwave behind me, and I tried to turn quickly, but immediately regretted it as pain shot across my arm. "Your father said you needed to eat quite a bit, so I thought I would have something ready for you when you woke up."

I recognized Warren's mom as the Dove, now that I knew who she was. She had platinum blond hair; flowing halfway down her back, and light blue, almost silver eyes. Pale skin and delicate features, but there was an aura of strength that she simply exuded and calmed everyone in the area.

"Yeah, food's great." I took the hot breakfast sandwich and greedily devoured it, all thoughts of manners going out the window. After I finished, I looked down and realized something. "Um, these aren't my clothes."

"They're mine," Warren said. "Yours were too bloodstained to even think about saving."

"How much do you remember about last night?" My dad asked. "Do you remember who attacked you?"

I ran my hands over my face and through my hair, sighing deeply. "I didn't get any names," I answered after a few moments. "There were three of them, all bigger than me, at least one knife, probably more. They weren't Snakes, if that's what you're thinking. And two of them have limps and busted noses now."

"Anything else?" Dad asked, a combination of fatherly concern and years of police work.

I shook my head. "Not right now." My stomach gurgled loudly, and Mrs. Peace laughed.

"I suppose that sandwich wasn't quite enough, was it?" I smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, I'll make you another one."

I thanked her, and ate three more sandwiches before I realized it was only seven thirty, marked by Warren getting his bag and starting out the door. I pushed myself off the couch with only a minimal wince, causing both adults to look at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Peace asked, a decidedly unpleased look on her face.

"School," I answered hesitantly. "With Warren. Aren't I?"

"No, you're staying home today."

I looked at my dad. "I am?"

He held his hands up and pointed at Warren's mom, a sign I took as 'leave me out of this.'

"Does your arm still hurt?"

I shrugged, already know I had lost. "A little. Nothing that's not bearable."

"I know you aren't healed completely, I wasn't able to fix everything. I don't want you going to a place where you'll probably put unnecessary stress on it, and not let it heal properly." She paused, and the room felt heavier for some reason. "Maybe Alice could see something I missed."

She got up from her seat at the small kitchen table, moving gracefully. "Go to Sky High and see Nurse Spex. Don't go to class, tell her I will meet you there a few minutes before nine."

I trudged down to Warren's stop, behind him by only a few steps. I took my place in the back of the bus, only a passing greeting to Ron, and my copy of _The Return of Sherlock Holmes_ was in my hands, keeping my mind off my arm.

Magenta sat down next to me, smiling pleasantly, something I thought was completely strange. I saw no good coming of this.

"Can I ask you a favor?" She put her hand on my arm, and I jerked it out of the way. I had no ambition to cause myself more pain. After I had left, my arm had hurt noticeably more. Maybe it had something to do with being away from Warren's mom. Either way, it hurt more.

"What happened to your arm?" Maj asked, noticing the bandage there.

I shut my book, knowing any reading I planned on getting done was done now. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing," I said quickly, putting my book over the bandage. "What do you need?"

There was a quick glance to my arm, but it was quickly shaken off. "My parents are having a party this weekend, not something I want to go to, but I got roped into helping out anyway. I know you have some experience as a waiter, and was wondering if you wanted to help out and make some extra money?"

I had learned long ago to be careful when it came to agreeing to things like this. "What are we talking?" I asked, putting on a serious face.

"It's a few hours, carrying trays, passing out drinks, that type of stuff. It's really not anything hard."

I smiled. "I meant how much money."

"Oh! Well, I think its a hundred bucks or something like that. Somewhere around there."

"I suppose I could help out. When is it?"

"Be at my house at six on Saturday. It should be over by ten, and you'll be out of there by eleven. Okay?"

I nodded and she stopped talking to me, she knew we were close to take off, and she apparently felt no need to be covered in my breakfast.

--

I knew where the nurse's office was; I had skipped out on Mad Science once, claiming I was sick. Nurse Spex knew I wasn't right away, but being the old kook she is, she let me stay, on the condition that she was allowed to study my tail. As strange as she was, she was that much more curious when it came to the human body. She had done the same thing to Jake, the kid with six arms, last year, and ended up writing a short essay on the effects when a hero mutates their body.

When I asked her about why she was a nurse at Sky High, when she could have been in a much better job elsewhere, she became strangely serious. She told me that she spent the summers working with adult heroes doing research, but always came back, reasoning that for all the problems and drama teenagers faced and brought upon themselves, it was nothing compared to the egos of established heroes. Not to mention we were generally more fun.

Then she offered me a lollipop and was back to her general craziness. She told me that my tail was interesting, it wasn't often she studied people with permanent mutations; most had some way to go back to normal. It turns out that while everyone has a tailbone, and she had expected mine to be developed more than normal, mine was normal sized, and my tail was all muscle and tendons.

"Oh hello there, not 'sick' again, are we?"

I gave her a small laugh, more as a way to get her to not talk about it anymore; I didn't really want anyone to know. "No actually, I was sent here by the Dove."

"Jennifer? She was such a smart girl when she was here. Came down on her lunch breaks to talk to me," she reminisced. "How is she?"

"You can ask her yourself, she should be here a few minutes before nine, that's what she said anyway."

"Then she'll be here a few minutes before nine. She's never lied and never broken her word, so that's when she'll be here."

We spent the next few minutes sharing laughs over lollipops, and having my tail x-rayed again. She said she just needed a little bit more for what she was working on, though she wouldn't tell me what it was.

The door opened, and our eyes snapped over to it. Warren's mom walked through, and she gave Spex a hug. They exchanged hellos and how are yous, leaving me to feel slightly out of place, and sat down to get to business.

"Can you take a look at his arm? I healed him last night, but there's still something wrong in there."

I unwrapped the bandage, and the only thing left was a white scar, shaped roughly like an elongated football, three inches long and an inch wide, running diagonally across the inside of my forearm. I was surprised by how big a scar had been left, but I suppose that since the healing had to have been done quick, and maybe she just didn't want me to forget it any time soon. There was a slight tingling sensation as Nurse Spex looked at the inside of my arm.

"There's a piece of metal stuck right on the bone. What happened to you?"

"I was in a fight. I got cut."

The elderly nurse's eye's widened. "What kind of fight did you get in to have someone cut you to the bone?" she half yelled. The seriousness in her voice was much different than her normal playful tone, and it sounded strange coming from her mouth.

"The kind where someone attacked me with a knife," I said simply, but at her dangerous look, I amended it. "Three guys stopped me, they tried to take my money, and then they attacked me. I got cut."

Nurse Spex gave me a look that clearly said she wasn't happy with me, and went back over to her desk. Picking up the phone, she called Coach Boomer and asked for someone's name I didn't quite hear, and thanked him.

A minute later, a tall blonde walked in, her ponytail bouncing behind her. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Keith, this is Sarah Davis," Nurse Spex introduced. She turned back to the blonde. "Sarah, do you think you can give me a hand with something?"

"Sure thing, what do you need?" she asked with a smile.

"Keith has a bit of metal in his arm. Can you get it out for us?"

Sarah shrugged, "No problem, as long as you show me where it is."

Nurse Spex looked at my arm, turning it into an x-ray of itself. Sarah reached for my arm. I jerked away as I saw her do it, out of instinct, and she frowned.

"I can't get it out if you don't hold still," she said in a tone that implied she was talking to a fussy child.

"I'll hold still if you tell me what you're going to do."

"I'm a phaser. I'm going to reach in your arm and pull out the metal. Now hold still."

The tingling of the x-ray resumed, and it intensified as Sarah reached into my arm and pulled out a thin sliver of metal.

"There you go. Anything else?" Nurse Spex shook her head, gave Sarah a lollipop, and she left, the bounce in her step, the same one in the step of all perpetually happy people.

I felt a pleasant coolness spread through my arm, and saw Jennifer Peace's hand there, all pain disappearing. "I ran into Principal Powers on my way here. She said she had something to talk to you about. After that, you're going home. I have a car waiting outside. Knowing Boomer, you'd hurt that arm again in five minutes."

--

I sat myself down in the seat I was in the last time I was in here. Powers was across from me, looking slightly relaxed but still wearing a business face.

"What did I do to get down here this time? I don't remember doing anything punishable."

"No, no, I have a proposition for you. You are aware that some major changes were made for this school year, the biggest being the abolishment of the hero sidekick separation."

"Sure, I know about that. I think everyone knows about that. Of course, not everyone knows the reasons behind it."

Principal Powers folded her hands in her lap. "How much do you know about the events of last homecoming?"

I had to smile. "Well, seeing as how I routinely hang out with the people who saved everyone, I think I've heard about it once or twice."

"Don't be a smart ass," Powers said with narrowed eyes.

I put my hands up in defense. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"That's one reason. We realized that it's was no longer the best idea to have people divided simply by one person's judge of power."

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean you realized three of your senior heroes were beat by a bunch of freshmen sidekicks."

Powers cleared her throat. "Yes, well, we felt it was time for a change."

I could tell what she was thinking, _and we don't need any more bitter sidekicks come back for revenge_, but luckily I held my tongue this time.

She continued. "And as you might have seen, there have been some rough patches."

It was true. Whether they did something about it or not, I doubt anyone had missed the way those with stronger powers, telekinesis, flight, cyrokinesis, often picked on those with so called weaker powers. Even with the old system gone, old prejudices and thought processes remained. Few of the people who had been in the old system for years had forgotten it, and thought that simply because they were largely considered stronger, they were entitled to more.

"Yeah, I might have noticed something."

"Well, the school board of governors were hesitant to allow this change. As much as I hate to admit it, they are rather stuck in their ways, the old ways."

"The old ways?"

"Many of the governors are from the golden age. Villains usually foiled themselves, and thieves were taken down by spinning them around until they were dizzy. The age where even if a villain got away with their plot, the world wasn't about to end and people generally didn't get hurt. This was several decades ago, the time when Will's grandfather was still active. He's actually one of the ones on the board."

"So what does all this have to do with you calling me down here?" I already had an idea, but didn't want to get ahead of myself.

Principal Powers took a deep breath and looked me square in the eye. "We are creating a panel of students to speak with the governors. I would like you to be a part of it."

I spoke slowly, knowing this was not a subject to be taken lightly. "Why me? If you want someone to speak with people, I'm probably not your best choice."

"I don't think that's necessarily true. You are a good judge of character, and you speak your mind. You don't let others intimidate you, something that's very important."

"Even though you think I'm a good judge of character, that doesn't mean that I'm the best person for the job. And if you want someone who speaks their mind, why don't you ask Layla. She speaks her mind, whether you want her to or not. And for not being intimidated, talk to Will."

Powers sighed. "I had considered asking Ms. Williams. However, she does not fully understand the concept of negotiation. She is rather stuck in her ways, not letting anyone tell her different, and doesn't want to yield in her opinions. While this is a wonderful quality, it is this that won't allow her to properly speak with the board. Give and take will be required on both ends if we want this to work. And as for Mr. Stronghold, he does stand up for his friends, but he is not as confident in his own opinions as we want. Nor does he portray the confidence that we would like. Which leads me back to you."

"So what does this entail? What am I going to be doing? If I agree, of course."

"There will be meetings you will need to attend, however, these will usually take place during the day, so expect to miss a few classes. Expect it to be stressful, but you will have a good deal of influence over changes at Sky High. You won't be alone, it is a panel, and no offense, but I wouldn't dream of putting you up there alone. I will also be working with you and the others. You don't have to give me an answer today, but I do hope to get one from you soon."

I told her I'd think about it, and went back outside. True to her word, the Dove had a car waiting for us. And as we flew back down to solid ground, I knew she was projecting calming emotions onto me, not because that I felt her do it, but because I wasn't feeling the urge to throw up. But there was one other thing on my mind.

Why were people asking favors of me today?


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright dad, I'm out of here," I called as I walked out the door. I made my way down to the street, and started the walk over to Magenta's house. Luckily, nothing happened this time. I have a feeling that Warren's mom wouldn't be quite as nice this time around.

I knocked on Magenta's door, and she pulled me inside. I took a look at her, she was wearing a lavender dress, a modest cut, ending just above her knees and showing little cleavage. Her hair wasn't in her normal messy buns, rather an elegant up do. She had a pair of low heels on her feet, long black gloves on her arms. She was definitely attractive, but certainly didn't look at all like Magenta or her personality.

"You look nice tonight," I commented.

"And you look like you always do. Did you think you were just going to be able to serve in that?"

I looked down at myself. It was then I realized that my customary dark grey T-shirt and blue jeans, when compared to the way Magenta was dressed, probably weren't appropriate for this party.

"I did. Don't now, but I did." Magenta rolled her eyes and pulled me along into the kitchen. As she threw a shirt and vest at me, it dawned upon me that while I had passed by Magenta's house, I had never actually been in here.

A tall dark haired man, followed by a shorter Asian woman came into the kitchen, both arguing loudly.

"Well what do you want me to do about it now? I can't be expected to know if someone is going to cancel last minute."

"Call someone, there has to be someone who can do it."

Magenta cut in before things got too heated. "What happened now, mom?"

"The man who was going to be the bartender tonight cancelled. Now what are we going to do? We can't very well have the party without drinks, can we?"

I raised my hand. "I'll do it." Three pairs of eyes fell on me and I suddenly felt smaller, but plowed on unwaveringly. "I grew up in a bar, and I've been working in one for the past two and a half years. I know how to bartend."

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Magenta asked me to help out. Sure, you'll be short one service staff, but it's better than being without a bartender."

The woman looked me up and down, studying, judging. "James, go get him a pair of nice slacks. Those pants won't do."

After changing my pants, I spent the next half hour convincing Magenta's parents that I could fix any drink they could think of. I saw Magenta hanging out in the corner, silently laughing at the small torture I was being put through. I was able to make everything they asked, luckily they didn't ask for anything to complicated, because they didn't seem to grasp the concept that it was a bad idea to wear out a bartender before you put him to work. I sat down once they left me alone, and I knew that this wasn't going to be an easy night.

"Magenta, why didn't you warn me your parents were crazy?"

"Would you have helped me out if you had known?"

"Yes."

I could tell Maj was startled by my answer, but her face didn't show it. "So where are the other servers?"

"They'll be here in a few minutes. I told you to be here when I did because I thought you'd be late."

I put on a fake smile. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, really."

Maj narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Bite me."

She stalked off, leaving me alone. I hadn't really been offended by her comment, but I had just pissed her off.

--

The party was full of retired and current superheroes and sidekicks, none in costume, but quite a few were showing off their powers. Fortunately, the entire neighborhood was super friendly, meaning everyone was either powered or worked in the industry, so secrecy wasn't a big deal.

I saw heroes I had never met before, some before my time and others simply not big names, but I did learn something important: drunk superheroes are a lot of fun.

"A scotch on the rocks, my good man," I heard a voice slur. One hand grabbed the glass, one grabbed the ice, and the three fingers of my tail grabbed the bottle.

I handed him the drink and told him it was his last one for the night. He gave a drunken salute and wandered back into the crowd.

"So how's it going?" Magenta's mom, 'call me Patti', asked.

"Not to bad," I answered as made her another Cosmopolitan. I called one of the other waiters over to me and got him to get me another bunch of celery; apparently superheroes like a good Bloody Mary.

"Just a beer," a familiar voice said when my back was turned. I grabbed one and turned to face Steve Stronghold. "Keith! What are you doing here?"

I uncapped the bottle and handed it to him. "Serving you your drink," I said with a grin.

"But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in there with the other kids?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Other kids?"

"Yeah, a bunch of teenagers are in the other room, having their own party. Shouldn't you be having fun in there with them?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm right where I'm supposed to be. Thanks," I said as I handed another person a beer. "Magenta asked if I could help out, and I needed the extra money, so here I stand. The tips aren't bad either."

He said good-bye and I was surprised by the number of times he came back that night. Not because of the amount he drank, far from it, but by the number of times his wife had let him come back. Around his eighth bottle, he challenged all the other heroes to an arm wrestling match. A few people stepped up, only those with super strength stayed in, but eventually the Commander reigned supreme.

A pair that seemed to be able to stick to walls put on a display of tipsy ballroom dancing on the ceiling, and a few of the drunker tried to emulate them only to find that they couldn't.

But the best part of the night was when Mrs. Williams started giving the squirrel out the window marriage counseling. Not only did she help the squirrel, she had everyone riveted as she told them what the animal had said. The story was actually like a daytime drama, there was so many twists and turns in it.

The night came to an end around ten, and I finally saw Magenta again, the first time I had seen her since I had pissed her off earlier. She looked slightly frazzled, her hair no longer in the elegant style it had been in earlier, several strands having come loose.

She came and sat down at one of the two stools at the bar, and I got her a soda. "So, still angry at me?" I asked hopefully.

She gave me a strange look. "When was I angry at you?"

I began motioning with my hands, even pointing with my tail at one point, words laced with uncertainty. "Earlier, when I said something stupid, and you said bite me, and then you stalked off, and I'm confused because you're looking at me with that face you usually save for Will or Zach when they say something stupid."

She shook her head. "I wasn't angry with you. These parties always stress me out, I hate them, and you said something stupid, so you got a bite me laid on you."

"Damn. I'm usually better at reading people. Yeah, sure, I get nervous and angry confused some times, but I'm usually better than that."

Patti came up and thanked me for coming through for them in a bind. She paid me and I continued cleaning up as Magenta watched, not volunteering to help, not that I minded, it was my job after all.

"So what was with the party in the other room that I heard about?"

Magenta groaned. "Don't get me started on that. It was a bunch of idiots. I don't see why my parents still make me go to these things."

I ventured a guess. "Because you're their kid, maybe?"

I was fixed with a 'Magenta look', and I held up my hands in defense. "Don't kill me, you know I don't always control what comes out of my mouth."

That got a small smile from her, and I continued cleaning up with my tail. "So was the party really that bad?"

"It wouldn't be so bad if this was the first time, but it's not. I hate these parties, but I have to make appearances at them. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, and I want to make them happy, but they don't get that I don't like these things."

"What's so bad about it?"

Maj rolled her eyes. "Bad music, people I don't like, and not having any friends in here with me?"

I recoiled in mock shock. "You mean I'm not your friend? I'm hurt."

Maj punched me in the arm. "Watch it, I'm not in a good mood. And guinea pig teeth hurt."

I rubbed the spot on my arm where she had bit me a few days ago when I had something particularly stupid. "So why aren't the guys here? I'm sure they'd come if you asked, and I know Will could have come, his parents were here. And I saw Layla's mom too."

"They came once or twice, but they hated it almost as much as I did. I told them not to come anymore, no need to put them through hell, right?"

"No need to put them through hell, but it's okay to do that to me. I see how it is."

Magenta punched me again. "It's not that. I knew that you had experience, and thought you could use the money. Next time I won't ask."

"If it was a matter of experience, why didn't you ask Warren? You've known him longer, makes more sense to ask him."

Maj sighed. "He helped me out once, but it wasn't good. Everybody looked at him like he was his dad."

"Well that sucks."

Another roll of the eyes. "Tell me about it. He was grumpy for days."

"Warren? Grumpy? I'm shocked."

Another whack on the arm. "You know what I mean. He was grumpier than usual."

"You don't take well to jokes, do you?"

"Not about me. I don't like people making me out to be less intelligent than I am."

"That's fine. And anytime you have another thing like this, give me a call."

"Really?"

"Drunk superheroes are good tippers. Now what do you want me to do with the clothes you gave me? I'll put them through the laundry and get them back to you if you want."

"No, just throw them in the closet down the hall." I changed and dumped the borrowed clothes. I went back and saw Magenta still sitting at the bar, stirring her drink.

"I would have thought you would have wanted to get out of that dress as soon as possible." At Magenta's glare, I smacked myself. "That did not come out right at all. I just meant that you don't seem to be the type to wear dresses like that."

The glare softened to a simple narrowing of the eyes. "Maybe not dresses like these, but it's not like I don't like getting dressed up at all."

I shook my head. "My people reading skills are really off tonight," I said to myself.

"Hey, everyone's going to have some pizza and spend the night over at Ethan's if you want to come."

I perked up at the mention of pizza, and nodded happily in response. "Ethan mentioned something about everyone sleeping over the other day, but we were in flight, so I didn't pay attention. But yeah, I'll go."

"Great, just let me go get changed."

A minute later, Magenta came back down the stairs, looking much more like herself. "That was quick."

"Mr. Boy's lessons stuck with me."

"I still can't get the quick change down pat."

With a laugh, she hit me lightly on the arm, and we set off for Ethan's. As we neared, I saw Ethan on his front step talking to a black girl a few inches taller than he was. She gave him a quick kiss and walked down the driveway, spinning around to wave good-bye.

Ethan was about to go back inside when Magenta waved and he kept the door open for us. "I haven't seen that girl before, Ethan, who was she?" I asked.

"She, um, and I, and um, you know, well, um…" Ethan continued to stumble over his words until Magenta stopped him.

"We saw you kiss her. Start from there."

Ethan mumbled something I wasn't able to hear, and I put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "She came out of your house, and kissed you good-bye. Either you are way too close to your cousins, or you have a girlfriend. And since the first seems highly unlikely, I'm going with you've been hiding something from us."

"Wait a second," Maj cut in. "Was that Alisha?"

Ethan was speaking to his shoes when he answered. "…Yes."

"I thought that was her," Magenta mused. "I couldn't tell in the dark, but it looked like her."

"You can't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know."

"I still don't know who she is," I said, confused, because apparently I'd missed something somewhere.

"She's in the sophomore Shape Shifter class. She can turn herself into unbreakable crystal. And apparently she's also dating Ethan."

"Oh. So how long have I been out of the loop?"

Ethan pulled us inside and sat us down. "Look, I don't want anyone to know. She's beautiful and funny and popular and I don't want her to get teased because she's dating someone like me."

At that, I figured the subject was closed. However, the arrival of Zach reopened it. "Who's dating someone like you?" The glowing boy asked, smacking my hand and Ethan's as greeting.

Ethan sighed; I guess he really did want this kept a secret. "Alisha Tompkins."

"Good job man! I knew you had it in you." Zach smacked his friends back, knocking him forward slightly. While Zach looked thrilled, Ethan looked a little green.

"Zach, you can't tell anyone."

Zach looked at his friend like he had just grown another head. And really, considering where we went to school, it was feasible. "Why? Dude, if I were dating her I'd tell everyone!"

"I don't want her getting teased. I'm a geek, I know it, but I don't want her getting messed with just because of who I am."

At that point the door opened again, this time being Warren, Will, and Layla. They asked basically the same question as Zach and Ethan groaned. "Is everyone going to find out?"

"This is everyone," Magenta said, using the same tone she did when she was pointing something out to Zach.

"I suppose you're right." Ethan told everyone who he was dating, and why he didn't want them to tell anyone, and everyone agreed, Will and Zach doing so reluctantly. They didn't quite understand it, but after catching a death glare from Layla, they said they would obey their friend's wishes.

"I'm about to order the pizza. The usual, one large sausage, one medium vegetarian?" Ethan's dad asked.

"I'll throw down for a large cheese," I said quickly, jumping up from my seat.

"Have we met before?" He held out his hand. "Alex Bruber."

"Keith Danes," I said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You were the bartender at the Brisso's party, weren't you?"

"Just giving Maj a hand."

"So, one large sausage, one large cheese, and one medium vegetarian. Gotcha."

Mr. Bruber left and let us continue. "So how'd you and Alisha get together?" I asked. "And start from the beginning, because I'm lost."

"We first met at homecoming last year, and I helped tutor her a few times. We danced a few times at the end of the year dance. Over the summer, she called me a few times with computer problems, and one day, she kissed me. We've been together since mid-August. She said she likes smart guys." With his last statement, Ethan shined brighter than Zach. Everyone knew how much he prided himself on his intelligence. "She said she doesn't care who knows, but I don't want to do that to her. I'm a bully magnet, and she doesn't need all that."

Everyone left the subject alone, and once the pizza arrived, everything was back to normal.

Magenta complained about the party, and everyone said that while they were sorry she had to go, they were happy they didn't have to. Maybe I had missed the bad parts, or maybe the teens party was a lot worse than the one for the adults, but I wasn't seeing how it was all that horrible.

Will ended up saying something stupid to Layla, but five minutes later, she had forgiven him and it was like it never happened. I don't think I will ever understand their relationship, but I think that's good, it would mean I was one of them; no one else understood it either.

I finished the pizza I had asked for myself, much to everyone's surprise, although I'm not sure why. They all knew I ate more than most, maybe they thought I was kidding when I ordered it. And Zach's face was priceless when he saw me start in on Layla's leftover vegetarian pizza; no one had wanted to touch it before.

Warren riffled through Ethan's movie collection, and I came to the conclusion that we weren't going to sleep at all. We ended up watching Die Hard, picked by Warren, Duck Soup, picked by Magenta, and the Princess Bride, picked by Layla. I wasn't arguing with any of them, Die Hard satisfied my action craving, Duck Soup was hysterical as always, and Princess Bride had enough of everything for no one to be left out.

At four a.m. Ethan said good night and poured himself into a bucket, saying he never had to worry about sleeping in the wrong position that way. Layla was the next one asleep, followed shortly by Will and Zach. Warren, Magenta and I sat ourselves at the kitchen table, keeping our voices low so that we wouldn't wake the others.

"You know, I could have done without knowing that Zach glows in his sleep," I commented as I grabbed the milk carton from the fridge, placing in the middle of the table for the others.

"Stay friends with this group, you'll learn a lot that you could have done without knowing," Warren warned.

"Such as?" I motioned for him to continue with a roll of my tail as I drained my glass of milk.

"Magenta sometimes sleeps as a guinea pig," he said.

"Only because you're sprawled out all over the floor!" she retorted in a whisper yell. "And Warren snores."

"I do not snore."

"We taped you." Magenta turned to me. "He never believed us when we said he snored, so we taped him one night. He still denies it."

"Only because I don't snore. That tape was a fake."

I held up a hand to stop the argument. "Any other strange sleep habits I need to know?"

"When Layla has a nightmare the plants around her grow out of control."

"Will has a tendency to grab whatever's close to him and hold it. And with his super strength, none of us can get away." Magenta sent a glare at Warren. He explained. "Maj was grabbed last time. In guinea pig form."

We finished our milk and went back in the other room, finally ready to go to bed. We saw Will holding Layla, both snuggling into each other. Magenta took a picture with her phone, mouthing blackmail when I looked at her questioningly. I quickly grabbed the couch Zach had rolled off of, and Warren took up most of the floor that was left. He did sprawl out when he slept. Magenta shifted into her smaller form, and crawled up to the back of the couch, squeaking a death threat at me if I happened to knock her down.

A few minutes later, on the verge of sleep, I found out that Magenta was right about Warren snoring as well.

--

"Shh, you'll wake them up."

"Ow, that was my foot."

"You'll get over it."

"Get the camera."

"I thought you had it."

"No, you had it."

"Hold on, I'll get one."

I could hear voices around me, but I ignored them and buried my face deeper in the pillow.

"Here it is."

"They're going to kill you if they catch you."

"Then stop talking, or you'll wake them up."

"Take the picture!"

"I think he's waking up."

"Take it!"

I picked up my head and opened my eyes just in time to see a camera flash go off. I groaned and pushed my head back into the couch.

Camera flash?

It has been my experience that cameras generally equate to bad things. We had many pictures of drunken antics at the bar, and they were usually kept as blackmail. Camera flashes seen in a half awake state were usually worse. Those generally meant that you were either in a compromising position, or someone had drawn all over you with marker. Neither were high on my list of positions to be in.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, but kept them closed. I felt a weight on my back that wasn't normally there, and felt around with my tail. I came in contact with a furry body, and stopped. Even in my sleepy state I knew that my back wasn't furry, so I gently nudged the furry body with the fingers of my tail.

"Five more minutes," a squeaky voice murmured. I nudged again and the weight on my back stirred. "What is it?" A pause, and I heard snickers from the people around the couch. I concentrated properly, and my spatial sense could tell my friends were all around me. "Oh crap," the squeaky voice said.

I felt Magenta scurry off my back, little nails poking in my back through my shirt. A soft _plop_ told me she was on the floor, and I pushed myself up.

"Okay, give me the camera and no one gets hurt." I wasn't particularly mad, but I was still partly asleep, and grumpy at the strange awakening.

"What camera?" Will asked, all of them wearing the look of perfect little angel that told you that they just did something. "We don't have a camera, do we?" He looked up and down the line, everyone shaking their heads.

"Maj, go get the picture you took last night." The purple streaked guinea pig took off, and the looks on everyone's face faltered.

"Don't worry, yours is better," Warren said through a plate of eggs from the seat he was in, the only one not in line.

"No one asked you, Mr. Log Grinder." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, and I knew that it wasn't the ideal thing to say, but I had enough trouble with that when I was fully awake, much less the state I was in now.

"I told you you snored," Zach gloated, losing all composure, proud he had another person on his side of the argument.

Warren snorted and went back to his eggs; apparently it was too early for him to argue as well.

"We get that picture, you get your picture," Magenta said, coming back in room, human once more.

"How do we know that picture's worth it?" Ethan asked.

"You don't. But you do know that I'll put it on the school website."

Apparently, this was a true story. From what I understand, Zach had upset Maj, and she countered by placing a few embarrassing baby photos on the school website. Not the ones that could be passed off as cute to most, these involved Zach being washed in the kitchen sink. Although no one's sure how Magenta got the photos, and she's not telling.

"It can't be that bad. You wouldn't post something if it was that bad," Layla reasoned.

"Maybe not," Magenta agreed, and kept her voice steady and calm as she continued, "but it is bad enough to get you and Will sat down for the Talk. And I'm sure that with a little coaxing, Will's parents can come over and you can have it together."

The couple's eyes went wide, and Will found his voice first. "Ethan, give them the camera."

"I thought you would see it my way." I grabbed the camera with my tail fingers, and handed it off to Magenta.

"This is a Polaroid. Where's the picture?" Zach produced the picture, and I snatched it away from him, giving it to Maj in the same way as the camera.

"Now that that's settled, where's the food?" I said, breaking the silence before it had a real chance to set in.

"Eggs are in here!" Mr. Bruber called, and I made a b-line for the kitchen, earning a laugh from him.

--

Magenta and I left an hour later, already laughing about what happened.

"So do I get to look at that picture, or are you going to burn it?"

She shook her head and handed me the photo. "I think I'm going to keep it. And don't think that just because I slept on your back I like you or something."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. I'm glad you understand that. I've ended up falling asleep on top of everyone accidentally at some point or another. Warren had the best reaction though. Can't make the boy embarrassed for anything, but if I bring this up, he runs like a little kid. Weird."

Thirty seconds passed before I could no longer hold it in. "So who was better, me or him?"

"As a pillow? Your tail ended up curling around me in the night, but he was warmer, and a little more comfortable. Warren wins."


	5. Chapter 5

I stood in front of the board of school governors, exuding fake confidence when really a pit of nervousness sat in the pit of my stomach.

I had agreed to be on Powers' panel two days before, on Monday, and had met with the other four people on it three times since then. She was apparently more dedicated to this than she had let on, and was pushing for us to convince the governors that change was the right course of action.

A major surprise was that Ethan was also on the panel. He hadn't told any of us, but when I made mention of it, he said that I hadn't said anything either. I couldn't say anything to counter that, because it was true, I hadn't told my friends about what I had talked about with Powers.

Powers had asked around the faculty, and Medulla had mentioned Ethan continually had some of the most informative papers he had seen in a long time, and definitely the most consistent, so he was placed in charge of research for the group.

I looked back and caught a few thumbs up and smiles. I was last to speak, everyone else deciding I would be best for the job. I would have protested, but I had been in the bathroom at the time. Ethan hadn't spoken, but since he was in charge of research, it was decided he wouldn't have to. The board was made up of gray haired men and women, some classic faces among them, most notably Iron Fist, The Eagle, and Captain Justice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Council of Governors, thank you for meeting with us today. We understand that your time is valuable, I hope that you will not think it wasted by the end of our presentation."

"As much as everyone hates to admit it, times are no longer what they used to be. Villains are growing more inventive, more dangerous, and heroes must change along with that. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that heroes need to become more ruthless, that would conflict with the morals that keep heroes who they are. However, if heroes don't start changing along with the villains, we will be overrun easily. Everyone here agrees that that is unacceptable."

"I have come to understand that the change in the curriculum is a temporary one, a trial to see if the change will be better than the old system. I cannot say if this will be an improvement at Sky High, this is my first year and as such, I have no experience with the old system. However, I beg you to look at the evidence. The Commander is the most obvious example. He once worked with a sidekick, and was extremely successful, but it was only by teaming up with Jetstream was he able to achieve the level of greatness he is at today."

Iron Fist, Will's grandfather, interrupted politely. He was still large, obviously powerful, but his glasses were no longer part of his cover identity, and decades of hero work and age shown on his face.

"It's true my son has done better for himself once he started working with Jetstream, but that's an isolated occasion. It's been proven over many years that superheroes work best with a sidekick. Why change that now?"

"Sir, it is with the utmost respect that I say this change is necessary, and it will happen with or without your sanction. You say that it's been proven that heroes work best with only a sidekick. And yet over the years, this has also been proven wrong. Villains team up to take down heroes, and they're only able to defeat them by teaming up with another hero/sidekick duo. And this trend has continued to grow as time has passed. Take for instance; six months ago, when Basilisk and The Trio attacked Baltimore, they were only taken down when the Beast Tamer and Feline teamed up with Tankman and Artillery. Apart, this would have been an impossible fight for either team. Together, however, they won easily."

Iron Fist spoke again. "You bring an interesting point to the table, however, Tankman and Beast Tamer haven't worked together since this incident. You still haven't convinced me that any change in necessary. Partnerships are good, but the system is still a working one."

"But for how long? I didn't want to bring this up, but I'm sure you are all aware of the events of last Homecoming." The governors' faces tightened and nodded grimly. "I was not present, however I have asked many people about what they knew about it. I know her plan was to turn everyone at the dance to babies and raise them as villains. What they don't seem to grasp was the full consequences of this action."

"I'm sure all of you have studied this case closely, but I feel it necessary to tell you my views. If Royal Pain had succeeded, she would have not only eliminated the powerful duo of Jetstream and the Commander, but an entire generation of superheroes. In less than two decades, the world would see the entire population of Sky High come to maturity as supervillains all at once. In addition to that, there would be that fewer heroes to battle them."

The now gray haired Eagle took off her glasses and cleaned them. "We understand this, and you haven't told us anything we haven't heard before. Though impressive you figured this out for yourself, we hope that this isn't all that you have for us."

I smiled, even though what she had said made the knot of nervousness grew tighter. "I understand ma'am. The defeat of Royal Pain could not have been possible without all those who helped out. And since I wasn't there, I turn the floor over the Ethan Bruber."

I sat down giving Ethan a reassuring smile, and as soon as I could hide my hands underneath the table, they started shaking uncontrollably, the nervousness finally releasing little by little.

"I was there last year," Ethan started, and even though nervousness was clear in his voice, but he was sounding much better than anyone, including himself, thought he would. He knew me calling on him was a possibility, so he prepared. "I was one of the ones who wasn't turned into a baby, and I know that there's no way we would have been able to beat her without everyone. If Zach wasn't giving us light to get around the air ducts, we would have been lost until Royal Pain got away. Layla kept all of the Penny clones busy so one of them couldn't run off to warn Royal Pain. I was able to outsmart Lash and incapacitate him, then I slipped up Speed so that Warren was able to take him out. And if Will hadn't been fighting Royal Pain, she could have stopped all of us by using all the technology in the school. But we all still could have died if Magenta hadn't been able to get to the anti-gravity generator in time."

"I'm still not sure that this is enough to continue the program for more than we have already allowed."

I raised my hand to object, but Captain Justice spoke before me. "I'm sorry, but that is all the time we have for today. We will continue this discussion the next time we are able to meet."

The Governors, all wearing their classic costumes, filed out wordlessly. After they were gone, Powers escorted us out before speaking to us in the hall.

"I want to say that I am very proud of all of you, especially you Mr. Bruber. You stepped up even though you weren't planning on speaking. I appreciate that. However, school is still in session, so I must return to my duties, and you all must return to class."

"But we didn't make any progress with the Council!" Ethan protested, but Powers just gave him a sly smile.

"I believe we made more progress than they let on. I've dealt with them for many years, and have picked up on some things. We did more than talk to a wall today, no matter what they want us to think."

--

I saw the rest of the group at the usual table, the same table I had sat at on the first day of school. Magenta was sitting in between Layla and Zach, the botanopath rubbing the shapeshifter's back. As I neared the table, I could hear Layla whispering reassurances, and Zach muttering death threats.

"What's going on?" I asked, not as a greeting, but as an actual question. She made be tough for me to read, but anyone could see how strong she was. If something was upsetting enough for her to be openly consoled in the cafeteria, I wanted to know what it was.

"Jerk," Magenta whispered. She wasn't crying, but her voice wasn't as strong as normal, and there was a waver in it I hadn't heard from her before.

"Jerk? What'd I do?" I asked, surprise in my voice. I really couldn't think of anything I had done to make Maj upset, much less this upset.

"You know Jack Wright?" Will asked from my side. I nodded. "He asked Magenta out a week ago."

"Yeah, I remember, she said no, and then tore him down with sarcasm. It was funny to watch."

Will continued, "Well he hasn't left her alone since then. Just when we aren't around to stop him, and you know Maj, she didn't want anyone to know. And then today when she was transformed, he dumped her in the trashcan, and threatened to step on her!"

I ground my teeth. I may not have known the whole story, but at that point, I didn't really much care. "Right, where's the bastard? I need to have a talk about manners," I said, clenching my fists.

A super strong hand gripped my arm, not enough to do any damage, but still enough to stop me from doing anything. "No, you don't," Will said, though he didn't look wholly happy about it. "Magenta says she doesn't want us to do anything about it, that she can handle it herself."

"And besides," Warren said from my other side, "do you really think I'd still be here if she hadn't wanted us to leave it alone."

I wasn't happy about it, and just pulled out my copy of _The Valley of Fear_ so I wouldn't say anything I'd regret later.

--

I was on my way to Power Development when I caught sight of him. Jack Wright was a senior who was known around Sky High as player and a jackass. There wasn't anything particularly villainous about him, other than being a jerk, and none of the others had heard him saying anything like what he had said to Maj before. He was a few inches taller than me, but thin and wiry. Even with as much as chaos as he caused across campus, most of it in the vein of the Lash and Speed stories I had been told, I didn't know his powers. It was strange, most of the pranksters around school used their powers in them, but he didn't, either that, or he did so subtly.

Jack was walking with a few of his friends; lackeys, really. I wouldn't be able to talk to him with all his friends around, but I had an idea.

_flicker_

I appeared him and grabbed his shoulder, disappearing before he could say anything.

_flicker_

"—What? How'd I get here? Who are you?"

I had teleported us into the bathroom. I chuckled, mostly for effect, some simply to calm me down. "You know, I don't like bullies. But I've been good around here, even if other people haven't been. But see, you've messed with one the first people my own age I've ever called a friend. So you see, that's a bad idea."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything like that. I'm not a bully."

I chuckled again, more to bring down my emotions this time and keep my voice as calm as possible. "Right, I know that to be a lie. I hope you don't make the mistake of doing that anymore. It's not healthy."

Jack looked me in the eye and scowled. "You need to watch who you're talking to. It might come back to bite you, if you get my drift."

"Are you threatening me?" I asked.

Jack smirked. "Take it any way you want. But keep out of my way."

Jack started walking towards the door, and punched the wall with my tail, cutting him off. "The only reason I haven't beat you into a bloody pulp yet is because I was asked not to. But if you even come near my friends again, you won't even remember who you are when you wake up."

I walked towards the bathroom door before stopping and adding, "That's not a threat. That's a promise."

--

I didn't see anyone other than Will for the rest of the day, but Magenta was looking decidedly better than she was at lunch. It had been strange seeing her so upset like she had been, but threatening to step on her was in effect a death threat, and I was wondering why the others hadn't gone to Powers yet. I hadn't simply because I wanted to deal with Jack on my own terms, but I figured the others would have reported him by now. Maybe not Warren, but definitely Layla or Will.

"Hey, man," Zach greeted. "Can you give me a hand today? I need another person to help me move some stuff around."

I didn't have any problem with helping, but I was slightly confused. "Why not ask Will? He's the one with super strength."

Zach shook his head. "He's doing something with Layla. Wanted to give them some alone time, you know?"

"Warren? You've known him longer than me."

"Nah, he's working. I don't want to ask Maj, and you're bigger than Ethan."

I shrugged, an easy way of agreeing. "Yeah, I can help you. We got two new guys at the bar, so I'm not helping out near as much. Uncle Sean said it was more important that I work on school than work with him. I'm still down there a lot of the time though."

I turned my attention back to the rest of the group and heard Magenta talking. "It was weird. Usually Jack bumps into me on the way to fourth period, but I didn't see him there today. Not that I minded, it was just strange to see his cronies without him."

I bit back a comment, something I found myself doing more these days, because I knew where Jack had been; in the bathroom, with me. Even with Magenta's wish not for us to make a big deal of it, I couldn't stop myself when I saw him. I did it partially because of what he did to Maj, but mostly because of my long-standing attitude towards bullies. I think the only reason I hadn't gotten in any real fights so far was because of whom I was hanging out with. Will and Warren, while not seniors, were easily considered the strongest people at the school. And while their stance on bullying wasn't near as violent as mine, bullies stopped whenever they were around.

The worst of the ride over, Will and Layla got off short after touchdown. It was good to see them get to spend some time together. Not to say that they weren't together every chance they got, but they were in different classes and most of the time, the rest of the group was with them. While true that they were open about their relationship, public displays of affection weren't really their thing. Holding hands was commonplace, and kisses were seen often, but it never went any further than that, much to our relief. None of us felt any need to delve into our voyeuristic tendencies, especially where our friends were concerned.

"Yo man, here we are, Castle Zach!"

I snorted at Zach's dramatic pose, an outstretched hand and the other on his hip, pointing at the front door, then realized something. I had never been to his house before. Study sessions were usually at Will or Layla's house, I had spent the night at Ethan's, been to the party at Magenta's, and woke up at Warren's the morning after I had been attacked, but I had never been to Zach's.

We dropped our backpacks by the doors as Zach called out to tell his mom he was home. His mom said there were cookies in the kitchen, and we were both off like shots.

The plate of cookies was gone by the time Zach's mom made it to the kitchen, mostly my doing, but lunch had been light, so it was needed. At least that was how I justified it. But the biggest surprise was that while Zach may have towered over the rest of us, his mom was barely over five feet. Zach gave her a quick hug before introducing me. "Mom, this is Keith from school. He's gonna help me with moving the stuff today."

"It's great to finally meet you, Zach's told me a lot about you. He has the nicest things to say about that school of yours, and I was so happy to hear he had made another friend this year." When Zach's mom spoke, she sounded like a classic mom. Not overbearing, but warm and nurturing, like she actually cared about everyone. Maybe she did, I didn't know.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, although I've heard almost nothing about you. But I guess that's what I get for having my head stuck in a book all the time," I said, trying to shake her hand.

"Oh nonsense," she replied, and pushed my hand aside. "And we hug in this family, so come here." I was pulled into a tight hug, and could see Zach holding back a laugh behind his mom as I was crushed.

"I see you enjoyed the cookies," she said, releasing me. "Though if I'd known you were coming by I would have made more; Zach tells me you have quite the appetite."

"Really, it's fine. They were great, though."

Mrs. Chamfer thanked me for the compliment and sent Zach and me from the kitchen, off to do the work I had come here for.

"Sorry about my mom dude, she's a little embarrassing sometimes."

I looked at him seriously. "Don't be sorry. Be glad she's here." My voice wasn't harsh or bitter, just flat and even.

Zach's eyes widened. "Oh! Dude, I'm so sorry. Man, I forgot about your mom."

I waved it off. "Don't be man. I'm over it; it was a long time ago. Just be careful with comments like that."

Zach and I left it alone, and Zach explained that we needed to move a bunch of furniture. They were getting a new furniture set, and needed to get the old stuff down in the basement.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Pick it up and move it," Zach answered smoothly.

I smacked my forehead. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yeah man, you did."

We grabbed the couch and moved it over to the basement door before banging it into the sides a few times.

"Hold on Zach, I got an idea." We put it down and I gripped the side.

_flicker_

The couch, Zach and I all appeared in the middle of the basement. I looked up and he shuddered visibly. "Dude, that hurts."

"What, teleporting?" Zach shuddered again and nodded. "Yeah, it's not really comfortable. I could tell you why if I knew how I teleported, but everyone says it hurts. I'm pretty much use to it, though. Don't really notice it anymore."

Zach perked up. "You could grab someone and teleport them a bunch of times and then beat 'em up when they were still recovering."

I shrugged. "Boomer suggested that. He may be a jerk, and has a big ego, but he's actually pretty good when comes to thinking up things to do with powers in a fight. But for now, we have a way to move the furniture without having to carry it down the stairs."

"Right, wait right here and I'll go get another piece!" Zach bounded up the stairs, and reappeared a minute later. "Yeah, don't wait right here, come give me a hand."

I had to laugh. Zach wasn't the smartest person in our group, or the strongest, but most of the time he was genuinely funny, even if he didn't mean it. And even if getting the laugh meant he ended up embarrassing himself, he was always willing to laugh at himself.

Zach and I spent the next half an hour moving the furniture downstairs. It wouldn't have taken so long if not for the fact that Mrs. Chamfer kept asking if we wanted food, and not wanting to be rude, I couldn't refuse.

"What do you think of Magenta?"

I was startled by the question. Zach wasn't the type to usually ask questions like that, and our conversation was nowhere near the subject of Magenta. And the weirdest part was that his voice was serious. Even if Zach was serious, he always had a bit of humor in his voice, but not now, and it was strange.

"Why do you ask?"

"Come on man, just answer the question."

"She's definitely attractive, smart, more sarcastic than need be sometimes, independent, and overall a great friend. Why do you ask?" A sudden idea crossed my mind and was out of my mouth before I could stop it. "Hey man, if you're looking for people's opinions on if you should date her, I say go ahead. What's the worst that can happen?"

The seriousness on Zach's face faded slightly, replaced with an expression of shock. "What? No, that's not what I'm asking. And me and Magenta wouldn't work out anyway."

"Then what are you asking? And why wouldn't you and Magenta work out?"

I could sense that Zach's strong suit was definitely not serious conversations, and he was feeling awkward, but since he was the one to bring it up, I wasn't going to stop him. "You and her have been spending a lot of time together, and I wanted to know what your intentions with her were," Zach said, puffing himself up in an effort to appear more intimidating. Really, it was funny, but I didn't laugh because I knew he was trying to be serious.

"My intentions are to be friends. I'm not looking for anything further, not from Maj, not from anyone, not right now. So why won't you and Maj work out together now?"

Zach looked away sheepishly. "Well, last year, after homecoming, we tried getting together, and it was good for a while, you know how it goes. We work better as friends. It's all good."

I noticed a hint of remorse when Zach said that, but didn't call him on it. "Hey, I'm not looking for anything more than what I have now, and I don't want to do anything to hurt any of you guys. I mean, you are the first people out of the bar I'd consider friends, and definitely the first my own age."

"Dude!" Zach was aghast. "There is no way we are your first friends. That's just not right."

"Well, outside the bar. I've been there since I was a little kid, what with my uncle owning it. I know all the regulars and get along with them, joke with them and listen to their problems, just like friends do. My friends just all happen to be a good deal older than me, and tip me at the end of the night."

Zach didn't say anything for a minute, I'm sure he had already known this, but it had never really sunk in before now. "You had a really weird childhood, didn't you?"

I shrugged. "Meh. I had a tail. Made up for it."

--

I made for my locker at the start of the day; unfortunately mine was on the other side of the school from everyone else's. Something strange though, there was an envelope taped to the front of it.

Pulling it off and removing the note, I read.

_Keith—_

_You don't know me, and there is no way for me to make you believe this._

_I am a precog, and my visions have always happened, and I feel it important to tell you of what I've recently seen._

_On the night of your school's homecoming dance, you will battle with your friend Will. I do not know the reasons, or the outcome, but it is certain to happen._

_I cannot give you any more information than that right now, and for that, I am sorry_

—_A Helping Hand_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait on this one. Due to computer problems and other circumstances beyond my control, it's taken a while to get this done. The next chapters should come out quicker than this.**

--------------------------------------

"If you're truly concerned about this note, I suggest not attending the dance at all. That will make sure it doesn't happen."

Principal Powers practically shooed me out of her office, like she didn't want me there, making it the first nonproductive meeting I had ever had with her. Even if we didn't agree with each other, we usually came to a suitable compromise or I got a little bit of information I didn't know beforehand. But this time…it felt like she just wanted me gone and didn't want to hear anything about an attack on the homecoming.

That was the thing that really surprised me. It's a well-known fact she wants to protect her students, that much is obvious. So bringing a warning like this to her attention and having her just brush it off simply didn't make any sense. Especially after last year, I would think that any she would want any and all information on any possible attacks. It just didn't make sense.

I kept the unusual letter in my pocket as I sat down in Mad Science next Will. He seemed a little off. He was smiling, but it wasn't his normal goofy grin. At least he wasn't frowning. The last time that happened, it was because Layla was angry with him and he couldn't figure out why. Warren had to waste another break counseling him and pointing out the obvious, something he hated.

"I need to talk to you after class," I said quietly. "It's important."

Will still wasn't smiling right, but his face did seem to lift at my words. "Oh good, I need to talk to you too."

After a pop quiz from Medulla, I pulled Will into a bathroom to talk. Checking the stalls to make sure we were alone and locking the door, I heard Will start. "I had this note on my locker this morning, and it had to do with you, and I thought it would be good for you to know about it."

My hand unconsciously went to my pocket, but didn't pull out my note. "It wasn't from someone claiming to be a precog, say you and me were going to fight at Homecoming, was it?"

"Yeah it was," Will answered hesitantly. "How'd you know?"

"I got one too," I said, pulling the note out and unfolding it. "I guess this guy wanted both of us to be prepared. What do you think?"

"Well, I don't want to just ignore it. But I doubt it's really true either. I mean, who's going to mess with us at Homecoming? I already know Boomer's upping security. Nothing's going to happen."

Will gave me a reassuring smile and clapped me on the shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it. Come on, how reliable is something if you don't know where it's coming from?"

My friend walked off, leaving me to rub my shoulder. I knew Will had a point, and normally, I was a lot more skeptical than him. But in a way, that's why I was disconcerted.

There was no way I could tell where the warning came from, but it really did sound as if it were true. The events of last year's Homecoming was a touchy subject with most of the people on campus, and no one would pull a prank like this, not even those who care if something if was in bad taste. It simply wasn't done.

A brush off from both Principal Powers and Will alerted my senses as well. They were the two people in the school who wouldn't let something like this go uninvestigated. Actually, none of my friends would brush this off, but since Will did, something tells me they would too. Call it a hunch, but I wasn't about to tell anyone else about this.

--

Homecoming was scheduled for the last Friday in September, and I wasn't going. All the others were, but I was staying home. Will hadn't brought up the warning at all, and I wasn't going to push it. If I didn't go to the dance, then I wouldn't have to fight Will. I was still slightly nervous because the note merely mentioned that it would be on the night of homecoming, but not necessarily at school. But since Will said he was going with everyone else, I considered it a moot point.

I had just plopped down on the couch with my ice cream, perfectly content with a night of game shows and cleaning out the refrigerator, when the doorbell rang. Groaning, I pushed a few bites of my frozen dish in my mouth and answered the door.

"What?" I demanded as I swung the door open. It was always a bad idea to interrupt me when I was eating ice cream, but even worse when I had just sat down to it.

"Now is that any way to greet us?" Magenta asked with a smirk. She was wearing a deep purple, almost black dress, with dark gloves. She didn't have on any of her usual accessories, and the change looked nice, but only as a change. Layla followed wearing a strapless green dress that exposed more cleavage then I had ever seen the botanopath show before, but was still more conservative than most of what could be seen on TV, and her hair was up in another one of her elaborate dos. Ethan's girlfriend Alisha was next to him in elegant white dress that contrasted nicely against her dark skin.

Zach entered in a neon green tux that suited him, and Ethan was in an orange and yellow number. Will wore a dark blue tux that was clearly new, while Warren's outfit looked a little too big and slightly faded. I remembered hearing something about him wearing his father's tux again, so I guessed that was the reason.

"What are you doing?" Layla asked. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

I looked down. "What are you talking about? I have clothes on."

Layla gave an exasperated groan and threw up her hands. "The dance tonight! We knew you weren't planning on going, but we decided that just wouldn't do so we're going to bring you anyway. I told Zach to call you to give you time to get dressed."

Zach raised a hand, his fingertips brushing the ceiling. "Um…yeah, I forgot to do that, so…"

Layla sent him a _look_. "Magenta," she said in a low voice. The purple girl smacked Zach.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing the spot where he was struck.

"But I was going to clean out the refrigerator. Most of the stuff is getting close to the expiration date, and I need to finish it off before it goes bad."

Layla glared at me with her hands on her hips, and I knew this was something I wasn't going to win. "There's no way I can convince you to go away and leave me alone, is there?" I asked with a sigh.

"They do it to me, you're not going get to get out of it either," Warren answered, leaning on the doorframe.

I nodded with a sigh and sat back down on the couch. "What are you doing?" Layla asked, annoyance clear.

I took a bite of my rapidly melting ice cream, and answered her question. "You plan on making me do something I don't want to do, and want me to get dressed up to do it. I get to eat my ice cream."

--

My friends had convinced me into a pair of dark pants and a light blue button down shirt. It really didn't look too bad, considering how seldom I wore them. But there was no way they were going to get me in a tux. Neither my dad nor me owned one.

I grabbed another sandwich from the concessions table, half the plate already gone. No one else seemed interested in the note, but if I was actually going to fight Will, I was going to have my strength up. That was something I wasn't going to chance.

"And our Homecoming Queen this year is…Alice Frost!"

I heard the applause and saw Warren's ex walk up to the stage, accepting her tiara with a broad smile. But I was more concerned with why I was going to fight with Will tonight. I couldn't come up with a reason for it, and the letter, while rather plain, was also ominous. The use of 'battle' over 'fight' was what worried me the most. A fight could have been anything. A battle meant one of us was going to get hurt. Most likely me.

"—Jack Wright!" I missed the most of the announcement, but I saw Jack walking up to the podium, accepting his crown, and tapping the microphone with two fingers to make sure it was on.

"Sleep," Jack commanded forcefully, and everyone except Magenta and me crumpled to the floor. "I never saw the point of a big dramatic speech, not since everyone except you two are under my control."

"What are you talking about?" Maj spat.

"Why, my takeover of the school, of course," Wright said smugly. "It's a little sooner than I had wanted, but I thought it would be appropriate, a year after the last attack on Sky High. And I suppose you all are wondering just how I did this. It doesn't really matter, since you'll both be either dead or with me by the end of this. My powers deal with mind control. Only the teachers and the senior Mental Abilities class knew that, so that made my plan so much easier."

"What plan?" I yelled, sneaking a few items off the concessions table.

"I already told you, or are you so stupid you forgot already? This school, and everyone in it will be under my control, or dead, within the hour. Of course the only people who aren't are you two. It's taken me almost a month to get everyone under my power, but I've done it. I even have your little friends. But I deserve it. This power, it's mine, and I shouldn't have to worry about anyone but myself when I use it. This power gets me anything I want, and now, I want this school. But soon, I'll command my soldiers to attack and I'll have the entire city."

"Why leave us out?" Magenta asked, moving back slowly.

"Because you've offended me. You humiliated me, and when I tried to control you, you blocked me out somehow. And you," he said, cutting his eyes at me, "you threatened me. No one else has ever threatened me before. No one threatens me and gets away with it. And besides, I needed witnesses to prove my greatness. But now that you've seen it, you die."

Jack snapped his fingers, and Will pushed himself up. "Leave her for me. I want to deal with her personally. Kill him…but make it slow. Play with him a bit first."

As Will started to float higher in the air, I bolted for the door. I knew there was no way I could beat Will, not in the openness of the gym. The only chance I had to beat a mind controlled, flight capable, super strong, near invulnerable fifteen year old was to get him to fight on my own terms. But first I had to figure out what my terms were.

**CRASH!**

The doors to the gym exploded out as I tore down the hallway. Will gained on me quickly, and I started to zig zag so he wouldn't grab me.

Will crashed into the walls casually, ripping out chunks of plasters and decimating rows of lockers, but didn't slow down at all. As he started nipping at my heels, I dived into the cafeteria.

_flicker_

Knowing I wasn't much better off in the cafeteria, I teleported into the kitchen. Will burst through the doors a moment later, and I threw the knife I picked up from concessions at him. It cut his jacket and shirt, but still simply bounced to the floor. Will touched down and started towards me slowly. I threw a few more knives and pots at him, none of them slowing down, and backing up as he advanced, turning on the stoves as I went.

I hit the wall, and brought a pot down on Will's head as soon as he got in range. It did nothing to stop him, and really just made a dent around his head. He pulled it off, and I got my first good look at him.

His eyes were empty. There was nothing there. None of the normal happiness, or joy that there normally was, simply dead. Will was a person driven by his emotions, and his eyes always betrayed him. Be it happiness when he was around his friends, love when he was with Layla, righteous anger when he saw something unjust, or annoyance when Warren or I were trying to get out of doing something, even being caught in his occasional lie; his eyes always showed it. And to see nothing there, it was truly frightening. It was then I realized if I didn't win, I truly was dead.

_flicker_

I was in the cafeteria again, and Will whipped around to see me. He took off towards me at a break neck speed.

_flicker_

I pulled off a pan in front of me and dropped it, getting Will's attention. He flew through the large window connecting the cafeteria to the kitchen and I teleported out just before he reached me.

_flicker_

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

The kitchen exploded as Will crashed into the stoves I had turned on. I was knocked back by the force of the explosion, but picked myself up quickly.

"Oh, hell."

Will walked out of the flames easily, singed and dirty, a small fire on his shoulder that he patted out, but not visibly weakened at all.

_flicker_

Behind Will, I grabbed him as tight as I could, wrapping my entire body around him, and I clenched my eyes shut in concentration.

_flickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflicker_

I pulled Will along with me as I teleported all over the skies outside of the school, hitting my three-mile limit each time, dumping him a few miles off the edge. I hoped it would buy me a few minutes while he found his way back to the floating school, but I wasn't relying on it to protect me.

I ran through the school, making my way to the Mad Science lab. I heard the faint crashing of walls a minute after I reached it, and I knew I had to work fast. I grabbed the spare heat and freeze rays Medulla always kept around the room, and froze the wall next to the hallway.

**CRA-ACK!**

The door and the inch of ice behind it ripped away from the rest of the room, and Will tossed it against the opposite wall. His face still bore no emotion, but he was moving slower than before I took him on my teleport tour. I guess it took more out of him than I hoped it would.

I fired the heat ray at him, and Will started marching through it, his clothes burning off. When he wasn't quite halfway to me, I stuffed the heat ray in my pocket and switched over to the freeze ray. I grabbed a taser and a shock cannon and hit the gas jets on the desks. I slid the taser in my back pocket and the shock cannon in my free front pocket.

I shot Will with the freeze gun once more for good measure, and made for the door. Just outside, I shot the heat ray at the gas jets and _flicker_ed out.

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

I flipped the switch for Save the Citizen and the gym started transforming. I turned up the difficulty to maximum and a few rarely seen laser guns and flamethrowers came up.

Will barreled through the doors a moment later, severely singed and slightly blue from the freeze ray. Superheating and then supercooling him slowed him down significantly, and blowing him up a second time probably helped.

My tail made sure the taser in my back pocket was still there as I drew the shock cannon and heat ray, wielding them both.

The arena flamethrowers let off random bursts of fire, one releasing directly behind me, and I started strafing Will, as he took off once more. The lasers concentrated on him, and I fired my dual weapons, alternating so as not to overheat them. He dodged them fairly easily, but he was still getting hit with some. A laser finally clipped his foot, sending him off course and into the grinder.

**SNNNKK-CCRRUNCH!**

The grinder halted and Will burst from it, the spiked rollers flying across the gym and taking out a few of the flamethrowers. Before he could get up, lasers descended upon him, my right hand and tail started fiddling with the heat ray, and I set the shock cannon upon him with a full power, constant stream.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Will's scream tore across the gym, and his eyes widened so I could see the whites even from where I was standing. I could tell he was in pain, I remembered the report we had to do on our weaknesses. I hated doing it to him, but if I didn't stop him he would kill me, and if he remained under Wright's control, he would kill many others. If that happened, and he got out from under his control, he would never forgive himself.

**BZZZ-ZZT!**

The shock gun shorted out and sent electricity through my arm, forcing me back. Will took the opportunity to recover. His body flew at mine, and I barely dodged, his hand striking me in the shoulder before I could fully get out of the way. My left arm now hung lifeless at my side.

I grabbed Will's waist and held on for dear life. He ripped me off and threw me to the ground, but not before I stuffed the now malfunctioning heat ray in his shirt.

wwww**wweeeeEEEE-BOOM!**

The explosion sent Will flying into the controls for the gym, sending the room back to it's normal, bare mode. He got up slowly, but he still got up.

"Oh, hell."

_flickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflickerflicker_

I sent Will on another teleport tour, but I paid the price as I sprinted for the old Sidekick storage closet. My legs were on fire, and my body was burning. I hadn't ever teleported this much in such a short period of time before, and I wasn't sure how much more my body could take before it either gave up or I didn't reenter after I teleported out.

I took a few of the belts, and set them on Mr. Boy's desk, laid out flat. I grabbed the set of weapons across the back wall, securing them to me where I could. My muscles groaned, my left arm still lifeless and shoulder screaming in pain, and I heard Will crash back into the building somewhere far off. I grabbed a few flash and smoke grenades from the closet put them in my pockets. The sound of crumbling walls grew louder, and I knew it was only seconds before Will showed up.

He tore a hole in the wall, and was covered in the four nets I shot at him. He thrashed about, struggling to get them off him. I tossed a smoke grenade at him as I leapt through the hole in the wall, running down the hall once more.

I tripped over a piece of broken plaster, sending me sprawling. I rolled over to look for Will, and forced my left arm back in place when I didn't see him. Flipping myself upright, I started running again, my legs sending violent protests to my brain.

Will appeared in front of me as I turned a corner, and _flicker_ed to behind him and kept running. He turned and followed, and as we hit an intersection, I threw a flash grenade behind me and took the left.

I hoped the flash grenade would blind Will long enough for me to put some distance between us, and I ducked into the spare Mad Science lab. Not used as often, only when someone had blown up the main one, it wasn't as well stocked.

Grabbing another shock cannon and freeze ray, I set up an energy net launcher. Medulla didn't make those often, but I was glad he had one on hand. Will stormed into the room, and I caught him in the energy net. I set the shock cannon upon him, forcing him into a little ball. Not wanting to short-circuit this one, I switched to my freeze ray.

With Will covered in a satisfactory layer of ice, I pulled the goop gun from my set of weapons I pulled from the wall in the old Sidekick classroom, and emptied the container over the frozen Will Stronghold. I did the same with the other goop gun in the set, and I fled the room.

I collapsed inside the bathroom, back against the wall and freeze and shock weapons ready to fire on my friend.

The door flew off its hinges, revealing Will, definitely looking worse for the wear. He still wore the blank look, and I was stunned at how much it still scared me. Pushing past it, I fired with both weapons, both shorting out much too quickly. Medulla always said the things in the secondary lab weren't of the same quality as the ones in the main workplace. I decided I would have to talk to him about that if I lived.

Will pushed past my rays and I pulled the two tasers from my leg harnesses and held the one from my back pocket in my tail. As soon as he was in range, I set all three upon him, his body recoiling from the shock, but I pressed on.

I almost saw a smirk on his emotionless face as he pushed them away, and I lunged, grasping his throat with my bare hands.

_flickerflicker_

I reappeared near the ceiling of the cafeteria, and fell fifteen feet to the floor, Will landing next to me, but still standing.

"Oh, hell."

My powers had run out.

I was finished.

Will's foot connected with my stomach and I soared across the room, slamming into the far wall. He was in front of me in no time at all, and I rolled out of the way of a punch that sent a hole in the wall, spitting up blood as I did.

I dodged another kick, and dove under a table, only to slide out the other side as Will destroyed it with a fist.

I pushed myself out of the way of the first stomp, but the second one connected, crushing my arm.

I knew there was no popping it back in place this time; I was just lucky it hadn't shattered.

I lifted my foot into Will's open groin, buckling him even with his near invulnerability. I kicked my way away from him, and rolled under another table, pain shooting up my arm as I did.

I made for the wall, only to have Will pull the table from the floor and sling it across the room. I got out of the way just as he grabbed for me, and Will threw a table after me, landing it on my leg.

Pain sent shockwaves all across my ankle and shin, and Will threw the table away again, grabbing my wrist and breaking it as he threw me across the cafeteria. Blood ran from my nose, and I realized in the back of my mind it was broken as well.

I coughed up more blood, and I knew I was done. I couldn't move, my eyes were blurring with pain and blood, and Will was advancing. He marched forward with the same coldness that was in his eyes, and I was glad he hadn't spoken, afraid of what I would hear there. His coat and shirt were long gone, and his pants hung in tatters. I wasn't sure how they were still there at all.

A hand closed around my throat, and I was raised slightly. Will's left hand was poised for a strike, and his body seized.

As every muscle in his body tightened, they slackened a moment later. I fell back, my head hitting the wall, and Will collapsed at my feet.

I nudged him with my good foot, making sure he was really out, and then succumbed to unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up to the sound of heart monitor's beeping, something I could have done without. I felt a pain at bottom of my back, my tail pinched between the bed and me. I shifted my weight around, trying to get the pressure off, and someone rushed to my bedside.

"You're awake! Ethan, go get a nurse." I heard retreating footsteps, and I opened my eyes to see Magenta and Zach hovering over me. I tried to wave a hand in front of me, only to find both my arms were restrained.

"Don't move," Magenta said. "You're strapped down, so you'll just hurt yourself if you try."

"Why Magenta, I didn't know you were into that," I said hoarsely. I was disgusted with how weak my voice sounded.

Magenta's eyes narrowed at me, and she smacked the side of my head. "Bite me."

Zack was chuckling softly, but was silenced with a look from Maj. "It was funny," he defended himself. He turned his eyes to me. "Normally, even though it was a good shot, I'd have to hit you for that. You're not supposed to say things like that to girls."

"Would you rather I say it to you? Cause that's something I don't want to think about. Don't really want to think about that with Maj, but it's better than you." I stopped for a moment. "What kind of meds do they have me on? They're good stuff."

Zach laughed louder this time, but I was trying to be serious. I remembered breaking a few bones, but I didn't feel any pain. My head was really fuzzy though, and my words were slurring slightly.

I tried to rub my hand over my face to wake me up more, but I just rattled the restraints and moved against the casts my arms were in. Groaning and trying to get the weight off my tail again, I focused back on Magenta. "How long was I out?"

She looked concerned, but it was probably for good reason. I knew I wasn't in good shape. "A day and a half. You're at the ISA hospital."

I groaned again. The ISA stood for the International Superhero Association. All superheroes worked for them in some manner, some heroes more than others. People like the Commander and Jetstream got calls from the mayors from their hometown, but they also got international calls from the ISA when something big came up that needed their attention. Closer heroes were used first, but if the situation was too big, the big names were called in. Heroes were also paid by the ISA for any jobs they did for them, but also got a yearly salary based on their position.

People like Warren's mom were a bit different. As her powers didn't lend themselves to fighting as much as other pursuits, she dealt with them more often. She received work from them, be it healing people injured in natural disasters, or calming warring nations. Other heroes worked for the ISA even more closely, doing research or working in the facilities they had across the globe.

"Can't I get something done about my tail? Cut a hole in the bed or something. It's past uncomfortable at this point." I knew other conversations were going on, but they didn't seem to be directed at me, so I wasn't concerned, or rather, the meds were making me not concerned with it.

"I'll ask someone about it, but don't get your hopes up." I looked up and saw the Dove standing above me.

"Mrs. Warren's mom, how are you doing? And why are you here? Can you do something to get me out of here? I don't really like hospitals you see. Too many questions about my tail."

She shook her head slightly and muttered under her breath, "The painkillers must be hitting you harder than most."

"They most certainly are!" I said proudly. "Medicine usually hits me hard, but I like this stuff. Feels really good. Wish they could do something about my tail though. It still hurts."

"I'll see that someone knows about it," Mrs. Peace said. "But in the meantime, how about something to eat? I'm surprised that wasn't the first thing you asked about when you woke up."

"It's the meds." I slid out of focus for a moment before coming back. "Can I get a sandwich? Wait. Can I get several?"

A few minutes later a tray appeared in front of me and I rattled the restrains again, and I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that even if they weren't there, the casts would prevent me from moving much anyway. The nurse at my side laughed softly and held up a sandwich, intent on feeding me.

"Nope, uh uh, you don't get to feed me. I get to feed me." I ignored the look on the nurse's face and shifted my weight, moving my tail out and grabbing the food from her. "And I'm going to need more food than this. A lot more. And ice cream. And something to drink."

The nurse looked slightly offended, but Zach was laughing. "Dude, Keith on meds is so much funnier than a sober Keith."

As I truly started getting in my eating stride, my dad came in the room, and wisely didn't interrupt me. Instead, he went over to stand with Warren's mom.

"So what's the diagnosis now that he's awake?" Dad asked.

"Well, I'm not his doctor, just his healer. But it really hasn't changed. Broken leg, two broken arms, broken nose, and numerous cracked and bruised ribs. I've begun healing the breaks, but with how serious they were, I'm going to have to do it slow."

"You'll do it fine," Dad said. "You fixed him up just grand when he got himself cut."

Mrs. Peace blushed slightly. "Well thank you, but I was just doing my job. I can't stand by when I see someone else hurt."

"That's a good thing, and too rare nowadays," Dad said solemnly. He seemingly perked back up a second later. "So where are the others? I thought there were more people Keith was friends with."

"Will's feeling guilty," Warren said from his seat. "He doesn't want to be in the same room as Keith. He's a little depressed. Layla's off trying to cheer him up."

"Why's he guilty?" I asked, pausing in my eating to down my apple juice. "Not his fault he tried to kill me. And I blew him up a bunch of times too." My eyes went out of focus again. "Explosions are fun."

"Speaking of which, you almost blew up the school," Magenta said.

"Not my fault. I was running for my life," I stated proudly.

"I'm going to talk to the doctor about lowering your dosage," Mrs. Peace said. "You don't need to be in this kind of drugged state."

The nurse backed away from me, where I had started eating again. "Don't do that. One of the side effects of the medications he's on is that it kills his appetite. If this is his appetite killed, I don't think we have enough food here to feed him."

--

The next day, after the doctors had changed my dosage and I had come down from my painkiller high, though it left me with a fairly nice constant buzz, I sat everyone down to get some information.

"Wait a second," I said, looking around. "Where's Will? He needs to be here."

Everyone looked down and Layla was the first one to say anything. "He doesn't want to be in here with you. He's blaming himself for not stopping it and letting you get hurt."

I looked Layla square in the eye. "That is absolutely idiotic. Get him in here."

Layla looked at me for what seemed like a full minute, and I guess I finally stared her down. "Okay, I'll go get him."

Nobody said anything; I just sucked down some water. Layla reappeared with Will a moment later, practically dragging him in, forcing him to sit down.

"Thank you Layla." I turned my attention to Will. He was bordering on being broken, I knew just from looking at him. Maybe not just from looking at him. If someone else were to look at him, an average everyday person, they may just think he was mourning someone's death, and would be fine, but to those who knew him, Will was looking bad.

It made sense. Will was raised by two of the greatest heroes of the time; he had an overdeveloped sense of justice. He needed to make things right, and when things went wrong beyond his control, he still blamed himself. And to be manipulated and controlled, to be forced to break his morals, it was horrifying to him. To hurt someone was worse. To hurt one of his friends, even unwillingly, was truly a nightmare to him, and he couldn't see past that.

"You are an idiot, you know that," I said to him, not bothering to mince words. There are times for tact, times for gentle words, but right now, Will needed some hard facts to beat some sense into him.

"Now don't interrupt me," I continued, seeing Will's mouth open. "You are an absolute moron for thinking the way you are right now, but I understand it, so I can't blame you too much. You want to protect your friends, and you feel guilty if anything happens to them, whether or not you had any control over it or not."

"You want to protect us, grand. It's wonderful, and everyone would be lucky to have a friend like you. But you're missing a major point about what happened. You weren't in control of what happened. I'm actually convinced that it wasn't even you who did this too me. It was completely the work of Wright, the crazy bastard that he is."

"Anyone here can attest to the fact that you have some of the most expressive eyes in the world. You're a horrible liar because of it. Warren, don't Will's eyes give him away?"

Warren rolled his eyes. "He's never been able to lie to me. Not that he tries too often. And all of his emotions are there."

"Layla?" I offered.

"I'm nowhere near as good as reading people as Warren or Keith, but you're an open book to me. And whenever you look at me, there's always so much…" Layla blushed and looked away, something everyone else was doing as well, so as not to intrude on anything.

"What she's saying is that you always look at her with love in your eyes. Everyone can see it," I said, much softer than I had been, but hardening again quickly. "It's one thing that makes you who you are. But the other night, there wasn't anything there. It was scary, and it wasn't you. You aren't the one who attacked me. I'm convinced of that."

"But I remember all of it!" Will protested, speaking for the first time since entering the room. "I could see it all, but I couldn't stop it, and I kept hurting you…especially at the end."

I fixed a Will with a glare, and he stopped himself, starting again a moment later. "I mean, I couldn't stop anything. I could see everything, and sometimes it was like I was kind of in control, but not really. And then it was homecoming, and I lost all control, and I hurt you."

My voice was serious when I interrupted Will. "How long?"

"Since the middle of the first week back."

"He was planning this for a long time. That's pretty obvious right now. He had everyone at the dance, other than me and Maj, under his control. Including the teachers."

"Not the Mental Abilities teachers," Ethan interjected. "But they never chaperone the dances anyway."

"Really, if he got everyone in the school, expect for the teachers with the best shields, then you didn't have much chance on breaking out of his control. Face it Will, I don't blame you for what happened, and if you keep blaming yourself, I'll kick your ass again."

I knew that that statement was the one that would do it. Will would take a lot of teasing and abuse, but after a summer of superheroing with his parents, he took it personal when someone insulted his ability to fight. Of course, being someone who could hold his own against the Commander and Jetstream, not many did.

"Hey! How are you going to beat me? You're the one in the hospital bed, not me. I came out of the fight with barely a scratch on me."

I couldn't suppress my grin. "The fact that I did scratch you says a lot. And really, you were about to give up when I ended up giving out. You were slowed to a crawl, there's no way you could beat me if I was at full strength again. And besides, you had an evil nut job controlling you. Who's to say that you wouldn't have given up if you had been on your own?"

"Oh come on, I could so beat you, any day of the week."

"I doubt that. Good to see you out of your depression though. Only took me telling you the truth that I can beat you for you to do it. We need to work on that. Of course next time, I'll just call one of my favors in to Layla."

Will put on his classic crinkled brow look. He really does do it better than anyone else I know. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll get her to cut you off."

Will turned beet red. "But we-we haven't…that is to say…I mean…"

I chuckled as he kept stuttering, noticing the red expression on Layla's face as well. "Well as good to know that you guys aren't there yet, I'm meant everything. No kisses, nothing."

Layla was the one to protest this time. "Hey, that wouldn't just punish him!"

Everyone chuckled at that, and I laughed full out. "Well unless you want me to tell everyone about the time you—"

"Fine!" Layla interrupted. "But if you tell anyone, you'll wake up with poison ivy were the sun don't shine."

Every guy in the room winced.

"Well back to the topic at hand. What ever did happen to Wright? I still haven't gotten a straight answer on that."

"That was all Magenta. She's the one who took him down," Zack said proudly.

"He was an idiot," Maj said, sounding slightly bitter. "He had a whole gym full of people he could use to attack me, and he didn't."

"He didn't?" I repeated incredulously.

"He didn't. He pulled the stupid cocky villain thing, and tried to take me out himself. But not before I got him to keep talking for a few minutes. Drew him out and got him to drop his guard."

"So how'd you finally beat him?"

Magenta sent me a sly smile. "You don't think you're the only one it the world who's had karate lessons." She shrugged. "Doesn't hurt that he missed a charge and sent himself into all the power cables for the sound system. A bunch of wires got pulled and he ended up frying himself. The shock backlashed all his power, set everyone free, and messed him up. He doesn't even remember who he is anymore."

"So that's what happened when Will collapsed. I assumed he passed out when the control on him was broken, but I didn't know how. Or if I really had beat him and it took a minute to take effect," I added with a grin.

"As I recall, you were passed out when the recovery team found you," Layla said, defending her boyfriend.

"I fail to see how that's my fault. I was the last one awake. And that's after I was thrown across the room. Twice." Taken out of context, my words may have sounded mean, but my tone was teasing and they all knew it.

"I'm not the one in the hospital," Will said, teasing as well.

"Yes you are," I countered. "Look around. This looks like a hospital to me. I may be the only one in a bed, but all of you are in the hospital right now."

Will opened his mouth, but closed it again when he realized he couldn't say anything. Sometimes, there was just no arguing with slightly drug-skewed logic.

"Okay, we've established that Jack is beaten, can't remember who he is, Will's an idiot who won't accept the fact that we don't blame him, and even though I'm in the hospital, I'll probably be hit by all of you at least twice by the time I get out. What's next on the agenda?"

"Sky High is closed for at least a week. Maybe more depending on how long it takes to fix the damage you caused," Ethan added.

"Ethan and Alisha have come out as a couple to the rest of the school," Zach said, proud that his friend finally broke down and told everyone.

"Good for you man," I complimented. "I don't know her real well, but I think she'll be good for you. If not, I'll help with the revenge."

That earned me a smack on the arm from Layla.

"So anything else?"

"Remember what we said about last year, and how they started the dance up again after everyone was the right age again?" Warren prompted.

I nodded. "Yeah, and I said it was one of the dumbest ideas ever. I mean, major event, big touch of evil in the school, and they just start the dance again? That's stupid."

"They didn't do that this time. Might have had something to do with the fact that the school was slowly descending, though. One of your explosions damaged one of the grav-boosters."

"That's nice."

"Principal Powers wants to have a talk with you," Ethan said. "At least that's what I overheard."

"My man Ethan was being a ninja getting that information," Zach crowed. "Think about it. The Melting Ninja!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, that should be it," Mrs. Peace announced, standing up and the feeling of calm and coolness receding. "Don't do anything stupid, and you should be fine. I don't want to have to heal you anymore."

My dad stuck his head in the room and smiled. "Jennifer, I'm going to go get some lunch. Do you want to join me?"

Mrs. Peace smiled back. "Yes, that sounds nice." She looked back at me. "You'll be discharged in a little bit, but the Director and Principal Powers wanted to have a word with you beforehand."

I wondered why they would want to talk to me for a moment as my dad and Mrs. Peace walked off, laughing at something or other. I didn't have to wait long before Principal Powers and a man with brown hair, graying at the temples, and a scar over his left eye walked into the room, taking seats on either side of the foot of my bed.

After they just sat there and looked at me for a moment, I was beginning to get impatient. But they were the ones who wanted to talk to me, so I wasn't going to be the one to break the silence.

Another minute.

Principal Powers coughed.

The man with the scar shifted in his seat, but kept his eyes on me. It was an uncomfortable stare.

I snaked my tail out from underneath me and grabbed the sandwich on the tray, biting into it but not breaking eye contact. They wanted to talk to me, and I wasn't going to start it.

Another minute.

"Well," the man started, "I bet you want to know what we're doing here."

I tried to stop the comment, I really did. "Well actually, I was wondering who would break the awkward silence first, but the thought had crossed my mind."

I saw a flash of emotion cross the man's scarred face, but it was back it was back to a schooled mask of indifference just as quickly.

"We need to discuss the events of Homecoming with you," Principal Powers said.

"Wouldn't that have been a better idea to do before now? I mean, if you had asked me when I woke up, you probably would have gotten better information than what I give you know. More details, that type of thing."

Principal Powers smiled. "When you woke up, you weren't exactly…"

"Yeah, I was drugged loopy. But they lowered the dosage after I woke up. You could have asked me then." Even though my words might have been skewed that way, I wasn't angry with them. I was simply confused and wary.

"We wanted to make sure you were completely healed before we talked with you," the man offered.

"Okay, that makes sense." I looked the man square in the eye and took a bite of my sandwich. "What do you want to know?"

"How were you able to fight Will Stronghold and beat him?" he asked in a low, gravely voice.

I popped the last of the sandwich in my mouth and swallowed. "Beat him? If you think I beat him, you're crazy. I got the shit kicked out of me. Sorry," I added as an afterthought with a nod to Powers.

She waved it off. "I hear worse around the halls everyday, and it was an apt description of what happened."

"Yeah, I didn't beat him. I'll tease Will and say that I did to him, but only as a way to keep him from blaming himself. Really, I was just running and trying to slow him down as much as I could until someone either got there with reinforcements, or Wright was stopped."

"I still don't understand how you were able to stand up to him. It shouldn't be possible," the man growled, disbelief leaking into his words.

"Why is it so impossible?" I asked. "Why is it so impossible that I saw something that needed to be done, and I did it? Isn't that what Sky High is supposed to be teaching us?" I quirked an eyebrow and a scowl shot across the man's already marred face.

"Yes, it is," Powers said diplomatically. "We are supposed to be teaching those values. Though I am sad to say that you wouldn't be able to find that many people who would take the risk that you did, even at our school."

I shook my head. "I don't see the risk." At her confused look, I elaborated. "What I mean to say is that Wright had control over Will. Will was given a command to make me suffer for a little bit, then kill me. He was going to do exactly that unless I either got away or found a way to stop him. I either fought back or tried to run until he caught me and killed me. There aren't a lot of places to hide in there, not that I know of, and definitely none that can stand up to a beating from Will. Where was the risk in what I did? The other options were worse."

"You didn't understand what I meant when I said that it was impossible. You two are in completely different power groupings," the man said, though at this point it seemed that his normal voice was a growl.

"No, we're both in the Permanent Transformation family," I countered.

The man shot a look at Powers. "Dammit Vicki, you mean you aren't even teaching them the power classifications anymore?" He snorted. "There are five power levels for supers today. You're a mid Level Three. Will is a mid Level Four. There's no way you should have been able to hold out as long as you should have."

"I guess that goes to show what you can do when you don't know you aren't able to do something. I didn't know I couldn't, so I just went ahead and did it."

"That's obvious."

"So can you tell me what these power levels are?" I nodded at Powers. "I don't think she's at blame. I just really got into this side of the super world a month ago. I think that's the reason I don't know them."

Powers gave me a hidden smile and the scarred man scowled. Something told me they didn't get along very well. "And I still don't know your name. You seem to know a lot about me, but I don't know who you are. Do I get that privilege?"

The scowl deepened. "Name's Director Evans. Just call me Director."

"And the power levels you were talking about?"

"Like I said, there's five levels. Power level one, it's the most common, and makes up ninety-nine point five percent of the super community. Best part is pretty much everyone in that group doesn't know they're in it. Most of them don't know about their powers."

"How's that?"

"Most of them are little old ladies that have enough of precog in them to know when the phone's going to ring. Natural mental shields, but no projection abilities. Kids with slightly heightened senses. Enough to make them more than normal, but not enough to notice. Most think what happens is a coincidence. Just as well. They don't even make good sidekicks."

"So just how many supers are there?"

Director Evans' brow furrowed. "More than most realize. There's no exact figures on Level One. There's too damn many, and we don't have a way to track them, other than asking everyone, and I mean everyone the world over, to come in to see if they have any powers."

"And that would go over like a lead balloon," I snorted.

"Exactly. And it might make some people think that they're more powerful than they really are, and try doing the superhero thing. Then they'd die and it would be on our hands."

"That's a little cynical, but I can't see anything wrong with that reasoning." I sighed. "So what do the other levels consist of?"

"Level Two are sidekicks. Plain and simple. The powers in that group aren't strong enough to make them heroes."

"So they're automatically sidekicks because they're powers aren't good enough? What about other factors? Tactics, foresight, technical expertise, that type of thing."

Director Evans actually growled and bared his teeth at me. I flinched, more from trying not to laugh than fear. "Discounting all other factors other than powers, Level Two are all sidekicks. Most don't have the nuts to make it as heroes anyway."

"So what are Level Two powers?"

"Shapeshifting into a guinea pig for one," he said mockingly.

I glared at the man, snaking my tail out and over to the bedside table as quick as I could. I grabbed the flower vase and threw it against the wall. "Apologize," I snarled.

He blinked as the vase missed his head by half an inch and saw the look of rage on my face. I continued, "If you're a director, you must have some semblance of intelligence, and if you're in this meeting, you must know at least something about what happened at Homecoming. I don't intend to let anyone insult my friends, and you can't possibly think I'll let you get away with insulting the person who effectively saved my life. Now, apologize." My tail snaked around the glass I had been given with lunch, poised to throw it.

Director Evans glared. "Sorry."

"I don't care if you're a power snob or whatever, but keep those comments to yourself. So what were Level Two powers again?"

"Shapeshifters, at least the ones that don't turn in to lions or other things that could cause serious damage, usually fall here. The weaker energy producers are in here too. Your milder mental powers are Level Two."

"Level Three has the super strength, most fliers, your stronger and multiple shapeshifters, stronger mental powers, people like you, and the majority of energy producers. It's about half and half split between heroes and sidekicks, depends on who you're partnered with. Really, your level depends on how powerful you are. I'm not sure why you're asking what powers are in each level."

I waved him off. "Go on. What about Level Four?"

"Fine. Unlike Level Three, if you're in the field and a Four, you're a hero. Plain and simple, they're too powerful to be sidekicks. Your strongest of the strong, fastest of the fast, most mental of the psychics, etc. are Level Four. Why do you want to know?"

I could tell Evans was irritated. He had been getting more and more irritated throughout the conversation, though a large part of it probably had to do with me throwing things at him. Though I was impressed that he barely flinched when the vase flew.

"If the strongest of the strong are in Level Four, what's in Level Five?"

"Level Five are dangerous. They are too strong for their own good and can't control their powers. Most end up overwhelmed by their powers and burn out or kill themselves. Those that don't are too powerful to be around the general public."

"Okay, so you said yourself that it's really just how much power you have that separates the groups. It doesn't really matter what power it is. Now my next question is, who decides what's powerful and what's not?"

A glare appeared on the Director's face and I was glad my face didn't falter. The man was intimidating, no matter how confident I seemed. "There's a panel designated to deal with rating everyone we know about. I'm not on it. For security reasons, I can't tell you who is. And it's not just how powerful you are, it's how effective your powers are in battle."

I leaned back against the inclined bed, and laughed. It wasn't a full laugh, but it wasn't a hollow or mocking laugh either. "Tell me, what power level was Will again?"

"A mid Level Four."

"And me?"

"A mid Level Three."

"What about Wright? He did have the entire school and most of the teachers under his thrall, if I remember correctly. That has to be pretty powerful."

"Wright was an upper mid Level Four. Get to your point."

"One more thing. What was Magenta's power level?"

"Miss Brisso is an upper Level Two, based on her performance in the field."

"One more thing. Based on power levels, I wasn't supposed to be able to hold my own against Will, right?"

"I've said that already. Make your damn point already!"

"Why are you so concerned that I was able to beat Will when Magenta, a level two, was able to beat Wright, someone who was a higher level than Will?

Evans looked startled at that question for a moment only, but quickly regained his composure. "Your doctors didn't want me to talk to you until you were healed. I didn't have to wait to talk to Miss Brisso. What makes you think that I haven't done so already?"

"The fact that you haven't said that you have yet."

"What?"

"You haven't said that you've talked to her yet. You asked me what made me think that you haven't talked with her yet. That's not anything that says that you've talked to her already. And really, the look on you face when I asked if you had gave you away."

In order to keep from opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Evans settled for glaring at me for a full minute before speaking again. "I personally haven't talked with Miss Brisso, but one of my agents has. We haven't neglected her."

"Well, you have." Evans opened his mouth to protest, but I ploughed on. "I'm not going to lie to you. I don't like you. You think too highly of yourself, and too little of others. You seem to be a power bigot, and only want to deal with the strong. You don't seem to like sidekicks at all. But there's one major problem with what you did. You came and talked with the sidekick. That's me."

"What are you going on about?"

"I'm the sidekick. I'm not the one who took out the villain, Magenta did that. I occupied the minion while the hero and the villain fought. That seems like a sidekick thing to do. Wouldn't you agree Principal Powers?"

"Traditionally, sidekicks serve as a distraction for reinforcements, while the hero takes out the major villain. Yes, in this situation, you're the sidekick." Powers had a smile on her face that clearly stated that she was enjoying the way I was dealing with Evans. Evidently, she approved of the way I was handling things. I expected she was here to make sure one of her students wasn't being harassed, and moderate the meeting. It was nice to know that she was on my side. Maybe she just didn't like Director Evans.

"So, if you wanted to talk to the hero, you've come to the wrong spot. Sorry."

"I resent your implications that I'm anything but fair regardless of power level, I don't deserve to be talked to like this. I came here to get answers about a serious incident, and I get insulted."

Before he built up a full rant, I interrupted him. "With all due respect, which right now isn't a lot, you came in here, talked down at me, insulted someone I hold in high respect, and insult my friends. Based on what I've seen so far, my implications that you have been anything but fair are completely true, and you do deserve to be talked to like this. Not only do you deserve to be talked to like this, you need to be talked to like this. You are an asshole, and you need to be told so. You may have come here for answers, but you didn't have the control necessary to stop yourself from filling your words with your own unwelcome emotions. I think that you should grow up a little and if you still need some answers, come to me then. If you can't do that, get someone with a better head on their shoulders to talk to me. Until then, get out of my sight, you stupid bastard."

Director Evans snorted in disgust and picked up his coat, stopping at the door. "Listen to me. I heard your little tantrum out, but I'm not going to put up with your crap further than this room. I heard you out because you're in a hospital bed, that's the only reason. If you think you can go out and undermine my authority, you have another thing coming. I can make your life harder than you can imagine, and if you mess with me, you will lose. Trust me on that."

The door slammed on his way out, and Principal Powers' face twisting between laughing and grimacing.

"I take it you don't like him either," I asked with a smile.

My facial expression must have been the final straw, because Principal Powers opened her mouth in a great belly laugh. It continued for quite a while before she wound down and wiped the tears of laughter from her face.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for someone to tell that man off. Most are too intimidated by his position to do anything."

"Well, he never told me what his position was. He just called himself a director. That could be a director on the board to get cheese changed to the national food of Micronesia for all I know. Though I expect it's something that carries a little bit more weight, isn't it? Something that ruffles you feathers perhaps?"

"He is the Director of the ISA for this region. And unfortunately, he's high enough on the chain internationally that he can cause problems for people who upset him. And as an added bonus, he's my ex-husband." The last was said with a grumble that clearly stated that she regretted her choice now that she could look back on it.

She shook her head. "You don't need to hear about my problems with him. He enjoys holding his head above others, especially if they're not able to do anything about it. Your defiance of him probably wasn't the smartest thing you could have done if you plan on becoming a major hero in this area. I suppose you could move out to the other coast if you really wanted to…" She drifted off, her thoughts no longer being vocalized.

"I don't care about being a major hero," I said confidently.

Principal Powers jerked out of her thoughts at my statement. I held up my hand, telling her to wait before exploding at me. "I really don't. I want to help people, but if I'm not a major hero, it's not important. It's actually preferable."

"What do you mean?"

"I look at it this way. My uncle owns a bar. I know you know this, I've told you. He's had people come in depressed, and looking to drown their sorrows in a bottle, but he doesn't like that. He usually brings people out of their funk, and they say he helps them get over their problems a lot better than any shrink they'd been to see. Does that make him a hero? Maybe not. Not by that guy's definition, but by a less constricting person, maybe. He helps people. He makes their day better. He gets them drunk. Two of those are classic hero definitions. Why isn't he considered a hero?"

I pressed on, waiting long enough to see that Powers was still with me, but not long enough for her to respond. "And not to speak ill of a place that I almost destroyed, but there are problems with Sky High, and not ones that people always see. Really, how many high schools do you know of that allow their science teachers to routinely blow up the lab and stay on staff? And that speaks nothing of the fact that he keeps knocking us out with those freaking rocks of his. Doesn't tell us what they're for, just watches us fall down and laughs. And gym class has us beating each other into the ground. So why do you keep trying to make us seem like something that we aren't. I understand that we aren't a normal high school, but I see you as having three choices, because what's there right now isn't working. You can make us into a normal high school, doing away with most of the stuff that's necessary to prepare us for hero life, or you can stop pretending we're normal, and put us on the fast track. But I see the third option as best. Actually talk to people. See if they want to become heroes or not. I know of at least three people in the upper level classes that don't want to become heroes. That's not to say that they don't want to help people, but they don't want fight supervillains. And from what I've seen, some of them aren't cut out for it."

"What are you talking about? Everyone in the school knows they can come talk to me if they have any problems, my door is always open."

"Maybe so, but people don't want to do that. You don't exactly paint a perfect picture of openness."

Powers just rolled her hand, motioning for me to elaborate, and that I wasn't necessarily doing the best that I could have been convincing her.

"On the first day of school, even before everyone has a chance to be placed, you make an entrance that, conscious or not, intimidates the students, and establishes your place as one where you aren't afraid of using your power in front of students. You welcome the freshmen to Sky High, and then hand them over to _Boomer_, of all people, the most abrasive person at the school. I won't deny that the man knows his stuff, but he doesn't have the people skills needed to ease their fears and make them feel like they belong."

"Many people in the hero community are tough to get along with. Whether it's a good idea or not, Boomer does a good job of preparing them for the real world."

"Christ, it's like talking to the Governors again," I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear me. "I just said that Boomer does know his stuff. Though you may want to be careful with that real world stuff. For most people, real world doesn't mean breaking the laws of physics on a regular basis. Now if you'll recall, I just said that a lot of people don't want to become heroes. That doesn't mean that they want to become villains either. Take Sarah Davis for example. Great girl. A little too perky for my tastes. One of the top in her class. Do you know what she wants to do after she graduates?"

Powers did an excellent imitation of a fish, opening and closing her mouth as she realized she didn't know the answer.

"One of your finest, and you don't know. I don't hold it against you, because you never thought about it, but there are those who aren't happy about it at all. Sue Tenny for one."

"That was low, Mr. Danes."

Her voice was like a slap in the face, but I was trying to make a point. "Yes, it was low, but it needed to be said. So do you have a guess as to what Sarah wants to do after she gets out?" Powers just shook her head. "She wants to become a doctor. I think she plans on working with ISA, helping kids with powers, and those just coming in to theirs. I think she'll be good at that, but does she need a class in advanced subterfuge for that? Unless we're manipulating kids a lot more than we used to, I think not. As I understand it, she was placed there based off her powers and abilities, not her desires."

"She is one of the best there is for sneaking around, especially with her ability to phase through solid objects."

"How good is she at Save the Citizen?"

"She doesn't play often, and she usually gets placed with someone strong enough to hold their opponents while she gets the citizen. What's your point?"

"You just said it yourself. She saves the citizen while her partner holds the others. She doesn't do the fighting. I've heard her say she doesn't like fighting. She's not that good. Why do you keep training her for something she doesn't want to do?"

"What would you propose we do?"

"I told you. The third option. Talk to your students. See what they want to do. Teach everyone how to control their powers, and how not to go down the street without blowing something up, but save the more advanced instruction for those who want to do it, those who will put forth the effort to actually work at it. I mean really, if you have two people both with the same qualifications, one who likes the work and one who doesn't, which is going to work out better? Look at Magenta. She turns into a guinea pig. That's not a hero power, not by convention. But she's also saved the school twice, and that's a mark of a hero. She enjoys it, no matter how much she may deny it. Why do assholes like the Director there treat her worse, while people with stronger powers and no drive are raised as gods? It doesn't make sense."

"I agree. And you knew I would, didn't you?" I smiled a little and a touch of pink reached my cheeks. "However, what you didn't know was that you aren't the first person to bring these concepts up. There have been several attempts to bring Sky High's policies forward, but it has been decided that we're better off as it stands right now. Sky High is an institute where we train people to be superheroes first and foremost. If our students want to train for something else, they can transfer to another school." She said this with a degree of finality, and I knew that the topic was closed.

I nodded, promising myself that I would come back to this later, and asked the question that had been bugging me for a while. "Why was Magenta the only one able to block out Wright's mind control? I know that I was left out of the mind control because I pissed him off and he wanted to beat me while I was fully coherent, but I still haven't got a clear answer as to why she was left out."

Powers sighed. "Understand that this is to be kept quiet. No one should know about this. Your friends know, but they were instructed not to say anything until I could talk to you about it. Miss Brisso has unusually strong natural mental defenses, though no projection abilities. They seem to block out almost all telepathy, which is what Mr. Wright uses, a bastardized version that forces his will onto other people. Her defenses also seem to block out most other mental abilities, but not the extent that they do telepathy. For instance, Mrs. Peace said that while she was able to sense Magenta's emotions, they were muffled and muted."

I nodded and Powers left me alone to get dressed. I threw my pile of clothes on a chair and made sure the door was shut and the blinds were closed. When I looked back, there was a note on top of my clothes.

_Keith—_

_You did a good job._

_Both with helping the school and Director Evans just now. But as a warning, you may want to watch out for him in the future. He can and probably will make you life hard in more way than one._

_I hope we can meet someday, even if it might not be soon. And this time, don't show anyone the note._

—_A Helping Hand_

"Who the hell is this guy?"


End file.
